What if Saga: The Tree of Might
by NewBlood7
Summary: What happens when Bardock and his friends join Turle's team of space pirates and avoid the destruction of Planet Vegeta? How will Bardock and the others react to having an extended chance of live? We will have to see.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

This will be my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. I have actually had this idea in my head for quit some time. I think it's creative, tell me what you think.

* * *

Bardock's POV

It was like any other day. We were sent to some planet to conquer in the name of Frieza. I didn't know for sure why we still followed that tyrant. Most likely it was because of Frieza's ungodly powers.

This time we were sent to some planet called Kanassa. Kanassa had been rumored to have been inhabited by beings that had special powers. The planet didn't too special to me. As we ravaged the planet in our Oozaru forms I didn't see anything special about it. As my team and I crushed the people of the planet I was thinking it was too easy. The only person that even got injuries was Shugesh. Though a laser cut across the face was nothing to a saiyan. I wouldn't even call it an injury.

The city was completely destroyed. Well what did you expect from 5 Saiyans in Oozaru form? After the night was over there was nothing else left to do. All 5 of us just laid in the ruins on the used to be city.

"Aw shut up!" Fasha said as we all sat around in a crater.

"…I don't see how you guys remember anyway." Fasha said talking about how when she goes into Oozaru form she always wakes up not remembering.

The strange thing was this was the same for my whole team. No one remembered after they came out of their Oozaru forms, but me.

"I'm with you Fasha." The usually silent Borgos said. "To me it's like waking up from a dream, you kinda remember it all. But then it just slips away." Borgos said giving a simile.

"I don't remember much either, but I do remember the crusty little pebble who gave me this." Shugesh said groaning as he touched his newly marked scar.

"Bardock says he remembers everything." Fasha said admiringly.

She always saw something in me. I don't know why but she always seemed to have looked up to me. "Hahaha" my best friend Tora laughed.

"Don't make me laugh Fasha." Tora said laughing at her naïve remark.

"Bardock might remember every second of every battle but he remembers nothing of his personal life." Tora said truthfully.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Tora said going one step farther.

"Bardock! Do you remember what day your son was born?" Tora said now talking to me.

I figure I would have to give some type of answer.

"No but that was a long time ago." I said talking about Raditz.

"I was not you lazy bum. Yesterday? Come on you need to go see the little tike. We have enough time to stop in before our next assignment." Fasha recommended.

"Visit him huh? How nice. Father son bonding." I said getting up from my laying down, supine position. I spat the grain I had out of my mouth and onto the ground in distaste.

"Why should I? They'll just send him away." I said irritated.

"What's the use? Tell me that." I said turning to Fasha.

"Hmm Bardock." Fasha said turning her head to the side.

"Your childish." Fasha said as Borgos chewed on a piece of meat and Shugesh smirked.

"Hey guys" Shugesh said cutting in. "Why do we fight for this dump anyway?" Shugesh said bringing up a good question.

"Is Frieza out of his tiny little mind?" Shugesh said mocking Frieza.

He was never in his 'tiny little mind' to begin with Shugesh. Then I remembered the rumors.

"Yeah. But not in this case." I said trying to explain.

"…I think this planet has special energy, or so I've heard" I said trying to provide a reason.

"Yeah I heard the same thing. You're supposed to develop psychic powers if you live here." Tora said agreeing with me.

"Like being able to read minds and see the future and stuff like that." Tora said believing the rumors were false.

"Frieza is such a paranoid freak. He'd jump at the chance to read minds." I said knowing that Frieza would love the power.

"That's a scary thought." Borgos said adding his comment.

"Frieza reading minds. I…" Borgos said as he got cut off by something coming out of the rubble.

There stood one lonely Kanassian.

"I wish you rebels could read minds so you could have heard the thoughts of my troops as you slaughtered them!" The Kanassian said obviously angry with us.

The Kanassian ran full force at me of all people. I could take this guy no sweat. I got into my stance ready to fight, but then the Kanassian disappeared! I felt a sweltering and painful sting on the back of my neck. I could only guess it was the Kanassian's fist. I fell face down on the dirt. I never went down this easily. I couldn't move and I just laid there.

Fasha's POV

The Kanissian hit Bardock squarely on the back of the neck. I knew that neck injuries were serious. Bardock would need help if he was going to survive. As soon as the Kanassian landed on the ground Shugush kicked him. The Kanassian landed on the other side of the dirt mound.

The Kanassian quickly got up onto his feet again and turned around to face us. Tora didn't wait and shoot an energy blast at the Kanassian. The strange creature erupted into blue fire as he burned away. Bardock surprisingly got up from the hit he took. He really was strong! If anyone else took that hit they would be out.

"What the heck is going on!" Bardock said still confused.

Now all of us looked on at the strange sight.

"I have transformed your destructive force into a more tolerable energy." The soldier spoke as was still on fire.

"You will all die!" The man on fire said obviously not comprehending the position that he's in.

"Oh yeah? Well see about that!" Bardock said still ready to fight.

"Goodbye." Bardock said ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Wait…you have come here seeking psychic power." The Kanassian said taking it the wrong way. We were not here for the psychic powers, Frieza was.

"…Well I have given it to you, Bardock." The Kanassian said as I just wished he would die already.

"Read minds?" Bardock said confused.

"You can too now, Bardock. You have the power now too." The Kanassian said still ignoring the fact that he was on fire.

"Me, what are you talking about?" Bardock said now in denial.

"The one who seeks the power, Frieza will never have it. But I have given it to you Bardock so that you could see." The Kanassian said implying a lot.

"See what?" Bardock asked. I was actually interested too.

"See the horror of your end. Just like we had too!" The Kanassian said evilly. Then he started to laugh like a maniac. Bardock was pissed off. I guess I would be too if this happened to me.

"SHUT UP!" Bardock yelled as he threw an energy wave at the man on fire. This time the wave destroyed the stranger, unlike Tora's.

Flaming chucks of the man rained down to the ground.

"Instant barbeque hehe. Never going to know what you are going to find under a rock these days. Pretty freaky creature eh?" Shugesh said instantly going into joking mode.

After his comment it was just silence.

"Hey? Yo? Hello?" Shugesh said as he turned to Bardock hearing the silence.

Then Bardock fell over and onto the ground face first. I knew that injury was worse then it looked. We all sat around and saw our leader collapse to the ground. I was surprising the first one to run to Bardock and help him up.

"Well just don't stand around, help me." I said as I dragged Bardock's unconscious body. Borgos ran up and helped me with Bardock.

"I'll get the pod ready." Tora said as he ran off. Me, Borgos and Shugesh dragged Bardock all the way to the pod. Tora put him inside.

"Alright, let's get off this rock." Tora said as he gestured to the other pods meant for us. We all got in and took off. I worried about Bardock, what would we do without our leader? What am I saying? Bardock is the toughest guy I know. I know he'll make it out okay. He always does.

_A few hours later _

Fasha POV

As we finally arrived on Planet Vegeta I saw the towering buildings and I instantly knew I was home. The pods landed in their docking bays as we entered the metropolisis. I got out and was greeted by two soldiers, as was the custom. The soldiers said nothing as I walked out of the docking bay and inside the building.

I walked inside the building looking around for my other comrades.

"Whew whew. Looking fine." A male saiyan catcalled as he walked by.

This was common amongst saiyans. They were always rough and had very little rules. I walked until I found Tora and the others.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down at the table.

Borgos waved to me as Tora stared off.

"Hey Fasha. How's Bardock?" Shugesh questioned.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." I said knowing that our mission to Planet Meat would be postponed.

"Bardock and rest. I never thought I would see those two words in the same sentence." Shugesh said laughing.

"Trust me Shugesh. If you got hit there you would probably be dead." I said slyly.

"Remember that he now has psychic powers you guys." Tora said joining in.

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?" Shugesh said questioning his sudden turn in logic.

"That Kanassian didn't sound like he was lying. He sounded truthful if you ask me." Tora explained.

"He could have just been another one of those screw balls." Shugesh said still not believing it.

"You may be right Shugesh." Tora said siding with him.

I think it was true. I would believe that Bardock had psychic powers. Stranger things were possible.

Then I heard a rumbling come from my stomach. I blushed at the sudden outburst. Tora and Shugesh laughed. Borgos just smiled and looked at me.

"Why don't you go get something to eat Fasha?" Tora said still laughing a bit.

"O- okay." I said trying to hide my face from my comrades.

I slowly got up from the table and slinked away. That was so disgraceful. Saiyans are NEVER supposed to blush or be embarrassed. I made myself look weak in front of them. I knew I should have eaten before hand. Borgos always brings food with him. I should have been prepared like him.

I continued to beat myself up as I walked down to the dining hall. As I walked along the street I saw something.

There was flames coming from a building. I watched as the building was engulfed by fire. Then an explosion blew up the side of the building. I shielded my eyes from the flying debris. When I turned back I saw five people walk out of the flaming building. Some of them were carrying supplies, obviously just stolen.

Without thinking I flew over to the burning building to confront them. I was out numbered but I didn't care.

"Stop! Those belong to lord Frieza." I shouted at them.

All five of them turned to me. All of them seemed to be wearing Frieza armor.

There were two little alien twins. They had purple skin and wore scouters over their left eyes.

The next on was a bigger looking male. He had a ponytail and red covers over his pants. There was a scar on his face with similar position to Bardock's. The shoulder plates of his armor had spikes protruding out and he had a pink cover over his left arm.

After him there was a mechanical being. He looked like a cyborg and the silver metal on his shined. He was probably a lava being of some sort. He also had a scouter on his left eye.

The last of them was a black haired man with a mullet, he looked a lot like a saiyan. I bet he probably was. He wore gray armor and a necklace. His guy looked important. My guess was he was first in command.

The burly one smiled at me creepily.

"A female? We haven't had one of those in awhile." The large built one said.

"Why don't you step aside?" The black haired one said.

"I'm stronger than I look. Don't be fooled boys." I said warning them.

"I'll take care of this." The larger one said putting down his crate of stolen supplies.

I turned my head to the ground and smiled. This guy was going down easily. The large male charged at me Ki trailing behind him. I turned my head back up and saw his punch coming. I threw my leg around to block his elbow attack. My leg and his elbow collided together.

"Those legs go all the way up." The big guy said checking me out. I moved my leg off and I threw a punch quicker than the male could react. My fist got lodged into his chest. The male stood there as he was in shock. Then he fell over and tried to grasp for air.

"I told you to not underestimate me." I said talking down to the fallen attacker.

I heard something come around from behind me. I whipped around to see a metal object fly at me. The metal object rammed me with full force and I went backwards. I didn't fly for long because I was grabbed as I flew out of control.

"You are going to regret doing that." The person restraining me said.

I looked up to see what was the thing that hit me. I saw that the cyborg was floating there. There were multiple side panels coming out of him. Under the panels were multiple circles full of light. Before I had time to see more I saw the large male coming in for an attack. I tried to lift my arms but was reminded of how I was restrained. I watched helplessly as the large male hit me violently across the face. My scouter cracked on impact.

I tried to regain vision but had a hard time. I saw the blurry figure raise his hands up and then bring them down. The man from behind let go of me and I plummeted to the ground. I laid there in agony as I saw the large built man form energy around his hand. He was going to kill me here.

What had I gotten myself into?

"Stop!" I heard a voice call.

The group of thugs yielded to his command and stopped what they were going. I saw the person who had called the cease of fire. He flew down to where I was. He was a saiyan.

The saiyan walked over to me and put his hand on my neck. He was feeling my pulse? I blinked in confusion.

"Be grateful she is still alive!" The saiyan called up to the group of thieves.

The saiyan scooped me up and flew up to the others.

"Master Turles I-" The mullet male began.

"Not a word." The saiyan named Turles interrupted.

I wiggled out of Turle's arms and tried to regain myself in the air. I stared and saw someone across the horizon. Once they got close I was able to see that it was my team. Even Bardock was there!

"Bardock!" I called trying to get his attention.

Turles turned around and saw my friends coming closer.

"Oh geez Fasha what did you do?" Tora said not pleased with me.

"Stop where you are." Turles said to my friends.

"Fasha, who is that?" Bardock said confused.

"I am Turles." Turles stated.

"Your friend has caused quit some trouble." Turles explained.

"Well if you don't mind giving her back to us?" Shugesh said impatient.

"I'm the one that makes the deals around here pudgy." Turles said mocking Shugesh's weight.

"And I say all of you are going to join my group." Turles said as his other men stood behind him.

"I highly suggest you don't decline my offer." Turles said giving my friends no choose.

I knew that Bardock could take these guys but the others wouldn't be able to. Bardock obviously saw the same thing I did.

"Fine we'll join you." Bardock said through his chenched teeth.

"You are wise." Turles complemented.

"Take the crates back to the ship." Turles said commanding his new soldiers.

Borgos was the first one to go down and pick one up, the others soon followed. The pony tailed man grinned at me knowing that he won. All my friends glared at me not happy with me.

I slowly floated toward the ship. Once all the cargo was on the ship Turles pointed for us to go inside. We all got inside not knowing what was ahead of us.

I looked out the window and stared at Planet Vegeta. I didn't want to leave my home, but it was bound to happen either way. Well atleast we won't have to go to Planet Meat anymore. But what turn would being on this ship take? Then the ship took off and we left Planet Vegeta.

Little did I know, it would be the last time I ever saw my home.

* * *

Bardock, Tora, Borgos, Shaegush and Fasha are now on a strange new ship to a strange new destination. Their fates will forever be changed as they don't travel to Planet Meat but instead escape the betrayal of Frieza. What will happen to our hostage heroes? Next time things change, but is it for better or for worse?


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Turles' crew

Wow. I'm getting more of a following then I expected. I'm actually pretty excited.

* * *

Bardock's POV

As we flew off of Planet Vegeta I somewhat felt sad. I knew there was nothing I could do. I had seen a vision of Planet Vegeta being whipped out.

I saw Frieza destroying my home, turning it only into space dust. This had to be the work of the Kanassian. He was telling the truth after all. I couldn't believe that this actually was happening.

When we exited the atmosphere I took my last look at the planet and everyone on it. I knew there was no way to stop Frieza. The only chance now was to try and repopulate our destroyed race.

I owe this Turles guy. I really didn't care if I became part of Turles men, as long as I got more time to be alive. I knew that Shugesh, Tora, and Borgos would have wanted to fight back, I only hoped they trusted me. I knew Fasha trusted me. She was the most trusting person out of my whole team.

All of us walked down the corridor of the ship with Turles. What ever this guy was going to put us through I could take.

Fasha's POV

"Follow me." Turles instructed to us.

We regardless did what he said. The door slide open and there stood all of Turles's original men.

"Allow me to introduce you to the others." Turles said gesturing to the soldiers.

"This is Rezun and Lakasai." Turles said pointing to the purple skinned twins.

"Welcome to the team." Rasin said. Lakasei didn't say a word. He obviously wasn't interested.

"Rasin and Lakasei can combine to make one singular being and they can both split at will. I revived Rasin and Lakasei from fossils of the long extinct Beenz people. Their species is extremely intelligent and they both built the ship you walk on now." Turles said explaining their back- story. They built this ship? Pretty impressive if you ask me.

"And This is Cacao" Turles said pointing to the cyborg soldier.

"Cacao was a cyborg built on the planet Ikonda, he was originally built to fight in an interstellar war. After the war Cacao became a galactic lone-wolf bounty hunter. Cacao has volunteered in my group to help strengthen his cyborg body, which is made from a special metal that makes him immune to ordinary attacks. Cacao has a large arsenal of weapons which include flight, rocket propulsion, and he can do a combine full energy wave with Daiz." Turles explained.

Man that guy is tough. No wonder he hit me so hard, his metal is immune to normal punches and kicks.

"Next we have Amond." Turles said pointing to the guy who hit me across the face.

Him and I looked at each other sensing each other's hate.

"Amond is second in command. He used to be an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy. He was arrested and imprisoned by the Galactic Police, in a prison on planet Nutts. However on the same day he was imprisoned I attacked planet Nutts which allowed Amond to escape. Amond later met up with me and joined my group. Amond knows a technique called Blazing Storm. It is a powerful technique which the user manipulates their own ki to disrupt a planet's geomagnetic field. This is used to plant the Tree of Might. I'll explain what that is to you later. Amond can also spin to launch razor sharp disks of energy that can slice thorough nearly anything." Turles said.

I clunched my fist knowing that there was no way I would be able to compete with Amond.

"Don't worry little girl, you can still wash the dishes for me." Amond smirked.

Turles turned around to Amond and his smile instantely disappeared.

"That's what I thought." Turles responded.

"And last we have Daiz." Turles said as he pointed to the saiyan looking male.

"Daiz was a Kabochan prince of the Pukinpa Dynasty on planet Kabocha and led this kingdom's army against me. He fought bravely against me and because of his bravery I allowed him to become one of my henchmen. Daiz and Cacao as I said before make a great team." Turles said telling us about the last of his men.

So Daiz wasn't a saiyan after all? strange.

"I hope all of you get acquainted to each other." Turles said as he was about to walk out the door.

"Oh and one more thing… Welcome to the Turles Crusher Corps." Turles said. So that was the name of his team, The Turles Crusher Corps.

The door shut on his way out. All of us sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Well…allow me introduce myself." Shugesh said breaking the silence.

"My name is Shugesh." Shugesh said to everyone.

"And this is Borgos" Shugesh said pointing at Borgos. Borgos just nodded politely.

"Hey my names Tora." Tora said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Everyone just stayed where they were. Tora slowly put his hand back in.

"I'm Fasha" I said trying to seem casual.

"Fasha eh? I like that name." Daiz said. I didn't know if he was serious or not.

"Well Fasha, I'd like to apologize for attacking you back there." Daiz said.

I was surprised I never thought these punks would be nice enough to apologize.

"Well you can make it up to me by getting me a new scouter." I said smiling. Daiz laughed a bit.

"Yeah I'll do that." Daiz said laughing.

"Is there anything you would like to apologize for Amond?" Daiz said turning toward the criminal.

"No" Amond said as he walked out of the room.

Amond stared at me when he walked by. I didn't like that guy. Knowing that he was a criminal only extended my hate for him.

Then I remembered that we didn't introduce Bardock yet.

"Oh we forgot one more person. This is our leader Bardock." I said stepping out of the way.

"Hey." Bardock said nonchalant as usual.

Everyone on Turles team seemed to have been focusing on Bardock. Rasin and Lakasei whispered to each other about something but I couldn't hear them.

"Well, I guess we will see you guys in training." Lekasei said as he and Rasin left.

I turned back and saw Cacao also walk out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked Daiz. Daiz looked stunned.

"His power level…" Daiz said checking his scouter.

"Oh that? That's nothing." Bardock said shaking his head.

"That's amazing." Daiz said.

"You could even match Turles in power." Daiz said admiringly.

You know this guy wasn't as bad as the others. He's one of the ones I actually like.

"Well I'm gonna go too. You guys better get some shut eye, tomorrow you start your training." Daiz said as he walked out like the others.

When we were all alone Tora instantely started talking.

"Alright you guys lets come up with a plan to get out of here." Tora said quietly.

"We could take the escape pods while everyone sleeps." Borgos said.

"No…" Bardock interrupted.

"Are you crazy Bardock? We can't stay here. We have to get back." Tora said pleading.

"Yeah, home is where the heart is." Shugesh said.

"Listen to me!" Bardock shouted.

"Is there some reason you don't like planet Vegeta?" Shugesh said.

"We can't go home because it doesn't exist!" Bardock tried to explain.

I could piece the puzzle together. I understood what he meant. I bowed my head knowing that I had a bad feeling when we left Planet Vegeta.

"How do you know that?" Tora asked sceptically.

"Because I can see the future, remember?" Bardock said crossing his arms.

Tora pondered this for a second. I remembered the conversation all of us had before we left.

"There's no way that could be possible!" Shugesh said in disbelief.

"I had a bad feeling when we left planet Vegeta." I said trying to back Bardock up.

"You are always paranoid Fasha." Shugesh said trying to come up with reasons.

"And Bardock, you finally lost it!" Shugesh said pointing at Bardock.

"You guys can stay here if you want but I'm going home." Shugesh said walking away from us.

"Don't do this Shugesh." I pleaded trying to get in his way.

"I'm sorry Fasha but I'm not going to be stuck here." Shugesh said as he pushed me away.

Shugesh left the room I was going to go after him but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Bardock there. Bardock just shook his head. Bardock was right, there was no way I could stop Shugesh. If he truly wanted this then he would fight for it.

"Bardock is this why you didn't fight back?" I asked.

"Yeah" Bardock said as he stared off.

So he was protecting us. That's why he gave in? He knew planet Vegeta was going to be destroyed because of his visions. Bardock had saved all of our lives. I wanted to show my affection but I knew he would decline it. Saiyans are to never show caring emotions.

"Lets get some rest." Tora said as he got into his bed.

Borgos rubbed my shoulder trying to calm me. I touched his hand in recognition. I got into my bed and slowly drift off into sleep. I had weird dreams. Dreams of what would happen to use, what would happen to Shugesh, and strange new creatures? It was all so confusing. I forced the images out of my mind.

I had to deal with what was happening right now. I had to get stronger and show them that I wasn't a pushover. I could stick it out with these guys. I was going to show them all that I could prove myself. Then I would finally be able to prove to myself that I was worth something.

* * *

What will happen to Shugesh now that he flies solo? Can Bardock truly see the future? What is in store for our heroes? Can Bardock and the others survive this intense training? Find out next time when Bardock and the others prepare to prove themselves.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

Thanks for the reviews you guys.

* * *

Bardock POV

Kakarot… I wonder if he was okay. He had the lowest power level I had ever seen on a saiyan. He was probably dead with the rest of the planet. But how would I know for sure? There was no way to actually tell if he was dead or not.

I hoped to see my son again, but I knew that I would never be able to find him even if he was alive. There was the whole universe he could hide. The worst part about it was that he wouldn't even recognize me.

I should have visited Kararot more often. I should have listened to Fasha. I hate it when that woman is right.

I laid staring up at the ceiling. It was morning so I was just waiting until everyone woke up. Well… everyone but Shugesh. Shugesh was so stubborn. I wished he would listen to me more.

Well now that doesn't matter cause he's already out on his own. Going to go find a planet that doesn't exist anymore. He will learn the truth eventually.

What I was worried about was if he would be able to survive. He doesn't believe that Frieza would betray us. Yeah all of us thought Frieza was an ass, but did we actual think he had the guts to wipe us all out? We all thought Frieza was a coward. I could understand how we got that but the truth is Frieza isn't just a coward.

If any of us fought against that tyrant we would be killed. In my visions I am able to see Frieza's true power. Frieza has multiple forms and each form increases his power more and more. This tiny Frieza we knew could wipe us out without even trying. I couldn't even imagine what Frieza could do in his other forms.

But in my visions I see Frieza getting stopped…but by what? I tried to focus on the object. There was a gold energy. Gold energy, could it be? I tried to see who it was. It was coming to me. I saw it was…

"Bardock" someone whispered as the door opened.

The vision I had was lost. I tried to retrieve it but it didn't come back. I opened my eyes and saw Fasha there.

"Fasha? What are you doing here?" I asked as I got up from my bed.

"I was wondering if you were still having the visions." Fasha said worried.

"Yeah I'm still having them." I said to her.

"Anything about Shugesh?" Fasha said worried about him.

"Nope no visions of him yet." I responded to her. There was a brief silence.

"This is crazy isn't it?" Fasha said looking around.

Yeah, nothing says crazy like having your world destroyed.

"It feels like our whole world is turned upside down." Fasha said looking at me. I smiled a bit.

"It's not that bad. At least we are still amongst the living, unlike so many others." I said implying everyone on planet Vegeta.

"Yeah…" Fasha said trailing off.

"Thanks for saving all of our lives Bardock." Fasha said rubbing her arm.

"It's nothing. Sometimes seeing the future can be a gift." I said.

"The Kanassian didn't make it sound like it was a gift." Fasha said remembering what the man on fire said.

"Well, it's not always." I said knowing the visions that haunted me the most.

"What do you mean?" Fasha questioned.

"When I was in the healing chamber from my neck injury I saw visions. Visions of everyone I loved dieing, including you." I admitted. Fasha smiled.

"Well now that's the past." Fasha said comforting.

"Now we have a new future and this time **we** can decide what to do with it, not Frieza." Fasha said uplifting. She was right.

"I'll see you at training Bardock." Fasha said as she walked out of my room.

Freedom…I couldn't believe I would ever be able to experience it. A smile appeared on my face as I realized that I wouldn't have to fight under Frieza's name anymore.

My stomach growled. I walked towards my door and opened it. I walked down to the kitchen and there it was…food. I nearly drooled at the sight.

I was starving. I didn't wait and sat down with the others at the table. It looked like everyone in my crew was hungry. Everyone ate wildly. I dove right in with them and ate everything on the table. I couldn't remember last time I had food. I continued to eat until I realized that people were looking us.

I turned my head up from the table and saw all of Turles men standing there. Their faces were priceless. They all looked like they were in shock. Obviously they have never seen saiyans eat before.

"I have heard rumors about saiyan's appetites but I never thought they were true." Daiz said in shock.

I put down the food I had in my hand.

"What did you expect from having to feed four saiyans?" A voice said from behind Daiz.

Daiz turned around and saw Turles sitting there.

"Lord Turles" All of Turles' men said as they bowed.

"Let them eat, they will need their strength." Turles said.

Turles walked out of the room as everyone watched. As the door closed everyone turned there gaze back to us.

"What ever Lord Turles wishes." Rasin as he picked a piece of food off the table and walked out of the room.

The others did the same thing that he did. My team and I sat there also slightly surprised. This never happened on planet Vegeta. That's probably because we were always with other saiyans. We had never sat down and ate with other types of species.

"Ha ha. Did you see the looks on their faces?" Tora laughed.

Borgos smiled and continued to eat.

"Well that was enough of a treat for me." I said as I got up from the table.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours." I said to everyone.

Then I walked out of the room. It was going to be weird having to adjust to these new customs. Before we never had to try and impress anyone. No one expected anything from a lower class saiyan. But here there was no classification. Here everyone was treated as an elite class saiyan.

I was walking by when I saw that they had a gym on this ship.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." I said as I walked to go train.

I lifted some weights and ran some miles. Typical workout stuff, I didn't want to get to the extreme things yet. I was going to need my strength for the actual workout today. I trained for a few hours until someone came over the intercom.

"Everyone report to the conference room." Lakasei said.

Time to do this. I stopped what I was doing and walked down to the designated room. This was going to be easy.

Fasha POV

"Everyone report to the conference room." The voice said getting everyone's attention.

I took long deep breaths. I had a feeling this was going to be hard, but I knew I could take it. I walked into a room where everyone was. Amond saw me walk into the room and stared at me. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Amond just sat there smirking at me. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. If we ever got to fight each other, I would demolish him.

"Good to see everyone's here." Turles said as he was the last one to walk into the room.

"Please turn your attention to the table over there." Turles said as everyone gathered around the table.

Rasin pushed a button and a hologram came to life above the table. I looked and saw that the holograms were of planets.

"These are neighboring planets in this sector." Turles pointed out.

"All of you new comer saiyans will be assigned to a planet." Turles said explaining why he had a map out.

"You will go to the planet and conquer it to prove your strength." Turles commanded.

"Based on your powers we will assign you to a planet. If you fail to conquer a planet…well lets just say you better not fail." Turles said with a darker tone.

"Rasin assign them their planets." Turles said as he let Rasin had control.

Rasin gestured to Tora. Tora walked to the table as Rasin gave him his planet.

"We will send all four of you out one at a time." Turles explained.

"While your comrade is out conquering his planet you will stay here and train." Turles stated.

"I hope that you don't fail your assignment." Turles said as he walked out.

Tora walked to the pods ready to face his planet. Bardock and Tora hit each other on the shoulder.

"You better come back alive you hear." Bardock said to Tora.

"Yes sir." Tora replied to him.

Borgos saluted to Tora and I just wished him luck. Then Tora was gone, his space pod flying to its destination.

We all trained and then went to bed. This was an average day for us aboard Turles' ship. We got up, ate, trained and then wait for Tora to return.

A few months later Tora came back successful. Next Borgos was sent out.

The same thing happened, we got up, ate, trained and now waited for Borgos. Everyday didn't seem to have much meaning. All of us worried for our comrade out there.

The plus side was that Bardock and I became closer. It became our normal thing that I woke up and went into his room. We talked about his visions and learned more about each other. Bardock had seen visions of Raditz dieing. Raditz was fighting Kakarot. Bardock said that a Namekian helped Kakarot and killed Raditz. But Bardock said that Kakarot sacrificed himself to kill Raditz in the process. He said that Kakarot held Raditz back while the Namekian fired a laser straight through both of them. So Kakarot and Raditz had both died.

Bardock stared at the ground with a blank face after he was done telling the story. I got out of the room and let him have some privacy. I was saddened by the loss of Kakarot and Raditz. Bardock never talked to me about Kakarot or Raditz ever again.

Everything went like it normally did, we trained and waited.

But one day something happened that wasn't in the normal schedule. I was walking down the corridor when Amond came walking by as well.

I tried to pretend I didn't notice him but when I walked by Amond grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me against the walk. I struggled to get free but he took me by surprise.

"You don't know how long it's been since I've touched a woman." Amond said still holding me back.

Amond quickly moved one hand from my shoulder and quickly grabbed my tail. The weakness kicked in and I couldn't fight back at all. Still pulling on my tail he let go with his other hand.

"Let's have some fun." Amond said creepily.

With one hand on my tail he used his other hand to slowly start to remove my armor getting down to my normal clothes.I knew what was happening.

With what little strength I had left in my body I used my leg to kick him hard in the groin.

Amond stopped what he was doing and recoiled in pain letting go of my tail and giving me my strength back. I put my chest armor back on and stared at Amond full of rage.

Energy formed in my hand as my anger swelled and boiled. Amond stared at me in horror as I saw he knew what I was going to do. I was doing to make him pay for the dirty thing he about to do to me. I was about to unleash my blast when I thought of the consequences.

This guy was second in command. If I killed him I would be tossed out off the ship. I contemplated if it was worth it. I decided it wasn't. The energy in my hand disappeared and I got back to my normal position.

I stared at him while he was still on his knees for a second and then proceeded to walk away. As I walked away I heard Amond groaning in pain. He deserved every inch of pain he got.

A few days after that event happened we were called because Bardock was coming back. Bardock had left a few weeks ago. To be coming back already was insane. Yet when I walked into the room there he was. Bardock turned and faced me.

"Hey Fasha" Bardock said coolly.

"You really are amazing." I said admiring him again.

"Conquering a planet in so quickly is very impressive." Daiz said as he joined the conversation.

"Yes yes we can all admire him later." Cacao said impatiently.

"Alright your turn female." Rasin said telling me my turn was up.

As I walked up I saw that Amond was talking to Turles. What was he planning?

Turles turned his attention back to us.

"Amond tells me that there was a right in the corridors a few days ago." Turles said talking to everyone.

"Is that true?" Turles said looking at me.

I didn't know what to say. There was no way out of it. He would find the true eventually.

"Yes, me and Amond fought each other." I admitted.

"You know better than that Fasha." Bardock scolded.

"Amond tells me that you are weak and he beat you with very little effort." Turles said.

"WHAT?" I yelled outraged. That's not what happened at all.

"That's a blatant lie!" I yelled now even angrier.

"You are the one who's the liar!" Amond said pointing at me.

"You can't do anything right. We should have never allowed you here." Amond said making me look bad.

"ENOUGH!" Turles yelled as energy came around him.

Both Amond and I stopped. Turles' energy slowly died and faded away.

"I am going to give you a mission that you couldn't possible botch. To see if you really are that weak." Turles said coming up with a solution.

"You will be sent to the blue planet called Earth." Turles said assigning me my planet.

"Everyone there has a power level of 3 or lower." Turles explained.

"Now go and conquer the planet." Turles said as he left the room like he usually does.

I walked to the space pods. I was ready to go fight them. Amond watched as I walked down to the pod. It was official… I hated Amond.

"Good luck Fasha" Tora said being supportive.

I nodded back to Tora. Borgos gave me a thumbs- up and Bardock stood there.

Bardock had a confused look on his face. He knew I wasn't that weak. Some how he knew.

I wanted to tell Bardock everything, I wanted him to listen and cuddle with me and…what am I thinking? Saiyans don't think about that stuff. Saiyans don't need support. Saiyans don't cuddle. Saiyans destroy and conquer. I said nothing and looked tough.

This mission would be over soon enough.

The space pod's hatch closed and I was shot off into space. I got farther and farther away from the only people I ever cared for. I sighed knowing that Amond had successfully had me look like a push over.

The space pod flew as it tried to find my destination, the strange blue planet called Earth.

* * *

With Fasha heading towards Earth what will happen? What will she find when she lands on this new planet? Next time enter the Z fighters.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Earth

Such a large following, I wasn't expecting it. Any way on with the story.

* * *

Fasha POV

I drifted in and out of sleep as the space pod tumbled, looking as the scenery went by. It got boring the first ten minutes. Sleeping was the only thing to do.

I wondered what the new planet would look like? Was it just a desolate wasteland? Was it a blooming paradise? A blooming paradise would be nice. I needed a vacation badly.

The ship suddenly rocked back and forth violently. I must have been entering the atmosphere because the ship rocked more. I took deep breaths trying to prepare myself for this planet.

Then the ship hit something, which had to be land. I waited and the pods door opened wide. I'm ready for this. I jumped out of the pod and was ready to fight. But the planet wasn't what I expected. There was no one waiting for my attack.

Instead there were people walking around in a busy town. They didn't even seem bothered that I was here. I checked my pod and saw that I crashed into some type of building.

I was on the roof of the building when I sensed someone. Turles was right; the power levels were miniscule here. A door opened as a man came onto the roof. I turned to look at him. The guy was in shock.

I didn't want to say anything. I just came here to take over the planet.

The guy yelled as he obviously was angry. I looked on as the guy got angrier and angrier. He yelled and stomped around. I waited for him to fire a laser or at least increase his power, but nothing happened. The guy then charged at me and I jumped off the building.

I flew in the sky as the guy looked at me with his mouth open. The guy freaked out and ran in circles. I didn't know what to think. The guy started pointing at me like I did some type of amazing feat.

Soon everyone in the city looked up at me. Some people covered their mouths and others clapped. I didn't get it. I was just flying, even a saiyan child could do it.

Some body walking down the street in a uniform saw the commotion and ran to see me flying in the sky. I looked down at the man and saw him pull something out of his pocket. The man pointed the object at me. He held it like it was some type of blaster. But it wasn't big enough to be a blaster. The man shot the thing but no laser came out. What a useless weapon.

Then something hit me in the chest. I looked at myself and saw that nothing had been injured. I looked back down at the man and saw that he had dropped the weapon.

The man ran for his life. Everyone ran away in fear and I hadn't even done anything yet. I flew away from the city going to come back to it later. I landed when I came to this weird green stuff. I clenched a handful of it in my hand. The green stuff felt soft and nice.

"What is this called?" I asked a woman who was walking by.

The woman stopped and so did the little tike that was holding her hand. The woman turned to me and gave me a bizarre look.

"That's grass, dear." The woman told me.

"Grass eh?" I said examining it.

"Who is that weird women mommy?" The little boy said to his mother.

"She's no one honey." The women answered back.

The women then quickly got away from me.

I let go of the clump in my hand and feel down in the 'grass.' The grass was soft. I rolled around in it embracing its texture. As soon as I realized what I was doing I quickly got up. I was acting so childish. Warriors don't roll around. Warriors conquer planets. But why couldn't I conquer this one? It would be easy enough. These people here were so weak. I could have easily kill the people in the city, but why didn't I? Their innocents and bliss was something I had never seen before.

I tried to think of why when I sensed someone. It was actually multiple readings on my scouter. I turned around and saw two males land. There was a tall one and a short one. They had the same uniform one. They obviously were a team.

"It's the saiyan." The short male said scared.

Well that was correct, I was a saiyan

"Stay calm Chiaotzu." The tall one said.

"We have to wait for Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin still." The taller one said informing me that others were on the way.

I was going to attack them when three people landed.

There were two small males, they looked like kids and there was a green tall one.

I had seen the green one's species before. It was a Namekian. Namekians were known to be peaceful though. Maybe he wasn't going to fight but was instead going to watch. The Namekian noticed something.

"Where's your friend?" The Namekian asked me.

Friend? What was he talking about?

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied to him honestly.

"Don't play stupid! Where is your saiyan partner?" The Namekian shouted angry.

I'm not sure how he knew about my team, but I didn't really care how he knew.

"He didn't come with me." I said giving an answer.

"Hold up Piccolo…" The bald one said to the Namekian.

So Piccolo was his name.

"I didn't recall them saying that one of the saiyans was female." The bald one said.

I still had no idea what they were talking about.

"What does it matter?" Piccolo spat at him.

"Well…I mean look at her. She's hot!" The bald one said gesturing towards me.

I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or disgusted by that comment.

"Hey babe, wanna go out on a night of the town!" The bald one yelled to me.

Piccolo just hit him on the head. "Knock it off Krillin!" Piccolo yelled at him.

Krillin just rubbed his head.

"Can we please focus on beating the saiyan. She is planning to take over our world!" The tall one said.

"Tien's right." The little kid said agreeing with him.

Okay now this was getting creepy. They knew I came here to take our their world too? Now that isn't just dumb luck.

"Hey how do you know so much about my plan?" I yelled to them.

"Oh that was easy. Your friends Raditz told us." The kid said answering me.

Raditz! They knew Raditz? Wait a second…the Namekian.

"Do you know Kakarot?" I asked them.

"We don't know any Kakarot." Piccolo responded.

They must be lying.

"Lets get this over with." Piccolo said to me.

"Get ready Gohan." Krillin said to the kid.

"Right." Gohan said.

Everyone got ready for battle. With the power levels of this planet this outta be easy.

I powered up and flew at the group. Tien tried to kick me but I used my arm to block it and then punched Tien in the face. As Tien as about to fly away I grabbed his leg and threw him at Chiaotzu. Both Chiaotzu and Tien went down.

The Namekian hit me in the back as I finished. The punch stunned me.

"Gohan now!" Piccolo yelled.

But there was no follow up attack. I recovered and jumped away from him.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled angry.

"Sorry Piccolo. I just can't hurt her. She could be as old as my mom. I can't punch my mom." Gohan said sad.

"Pathetic all that training and this is how you act?" Piccolo said.

So they had training before this because they knew I was coming. This Namekian must have pscycic powers like Bardock.

"If you are not going to help then stay out of the way." Piccolo yelled at the child.

Piccolo jumped for another attack but I hit him with my elbow hard. The Namekian went flying and went straight through a boulder.

"Wolf fang fist!" I heard someone cry.

I turned around and saw someone drop from the sky. The man had his hands shaped like claws.

Once the guy got a good look at me though he scrambled in the air. The man fell on his face as he screwed up the attack.

I was confused. He had a clear shot at me? I don't know what the reason was but I knew that I shouldn't be this careless. Bardock would kill me if he were here.

"You guys! You didn't tell me it was girl." The man said talking to his friends.

"What does it matter, Yamcha?" Tien said as he was ready to fight again.

"You guys know I used to be afraid of girls." The man whined.

I stumbled backwards a bit. So that's why he messed up his attack. It's because he was afraid of girls.

"You are a sorry excuse for a warrior." I said shaking my head.

Yamcha turned around and looked at me.

"Wow. She's not." Yamcha said staring at me.

"I know right?" Krillin said to him.

"But watch out, she's mean." Krillin warned.

"Sweet I love em when they're feisty." Yamacha said slicking his hair back and leaning in closely to me.

"Better keep your guard up!" I yelled as I hit Yamcha hard on the face.

Yamcha flew side ways and hit a large rock. Chaotzu and Tien were coming in for another attack when someone got my attention.

"Enough of this!" Piccolo yelled as my attention was turned back to him.

My scouter sensed a spike in energy. I looked at the Namekian and saw that he had two fingers on his forehead and his power level was rising.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo screamed as he took his fingers off his forehead and shot an energy blast directly at me.

There was no way I would be able to take that blast head on. The laser arched though and missed me. I stared as the laser going to cause my end curved out of the way.

I looked back and saw that Krillin had tackled the Namekian. I was shocked.

"Piccolo, don't kill her." Krillin pleaded.

I had an open shot. Energy came around my hand and I was about to shoot an energy wave at them when I couldn't move my arms. I tried to move my legs but they didn't work either. My whole body felt numb.

What was this? I thought in my mind as I tried to regain control.

"Nice job Chiaotzu." Tien said from behind me.

It was not going to end this way. I forced my body to move and it moved a bit. With all my might I was able to turn about and face the two. Chiaotzu was holding out both his arms. He was controlling my body. So this kid had psychic powers. Maybe he was the one who predicted my journey here. I didn't have time to worry about that. I had to get out of this trace. Using all my strength I was able to resist and move my body. I walked closer to Chiaotzu.

"No way." Tien said in surprise.

"No one has ever been able when they were held back by Chiaotzu!" Tien stated.

"Finish it now!" Piccolo yelled.

Tien pointed his two index fingers out. Krillin came up from the side.

"Sorry babe." Krillin said as energy formed around his hand.

Gohan just sat around not wanting to do it.

"Gohan do it now!" Piccolo yelled angry.

Gohan had tears in his eyes. Gohan suddenly started to run, as he ran energy came around his hands. Gohan then jumped into the air.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he shot the laser.

All three of the blast came towards me and I couldn't move anywhere. I braced for impact as best as I could. I felt intense heat from the blasts slamming into my body. I screamed in pain and then I blacked out.

_All is saw was blackness. Was I dead? I questioned in my mind. I had to get out of here!_

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I came to.

I flailed around until I noticed that I was in a bed. I sat up and instantly felt pain from all of the blast.

I got out of bed and looked around the room. I saw a window and decided to look out of it. What I saw was amazing.

All that I could see was water. It stretched for miles and miles. The clear blue liquid was beautiful. Who ever built this house must have had a keen eye for beauty.

"Oh you are awake." A female voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a blue haired woman there.

"Hello." I said simply.

The blue haired female seemed to be excited. Her face read excitement, but I wondered why?

The blue hair woman didn't wait and came close to me. I got back a little bit afraid of what she was going to do.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." She said honestly.

I let my guard down hoping she was telling the truth. The woman circled around me and examined me with her eyes. She looked at my tail

"Interesting" The female said.

I still didn't get what she was doing. She ran back to face me again.

"I've never seen a female saiyan before. You are just amazing." The woman said happy with me.

Well there are more than me…wait a second, no there wasn't. I was the last female saiyan left. I left a deep depression inside me. I was the last female saiyan left. I felt like I didn't even deserve that title.

"Oh how rude of me. I never introduced myself." The woman said noticing her lack of manners.

"I am Bulma Briefs." Bulma said sticking out her hand.

"Fasha…" I said as I shook her hand.

I felt a chill go down my spine as I felt someone touch my tail.

"Interesting" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw someone touching my posterior. A blush regrettingly snuck onto my face.

"Master Roshi!" Bulma screamed as she obviously knew the old man.

"What I was just doing science." The old man yelled trying to seem like he wasn't being a pervert.

Bulma hit the old man across the room. I felt relief as the old man didn't have hold of my tail anymore.

"I started at the tail I promise." Master Roshi said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Is this planet full of perverts?" I asked remembering the two other males who also wanted me.

"Only some of them are." Bulma said putting her hand on her hip.

"Unfortunately this one owns this house." Bulma said pointing to the old man.

"Welcome to the Kame House." Master Roshi said as bowed.

Living in a house with this guy? This wouldn't be fun. Hopefully I won't stay here for too long.

"So who were those guys who attacked me? They were strong." I said rubbing my sore joints.

"Oh those are friends of mine. They didn't hurt you too bad did they." Bulma said worried.

"Unfortunately they did. I'm pretty beat up. I could have died ny that attack. But enough about that, where are they now?" I asked not seeing them around.

"They just left to go fight the actual threat. You see they were waiting for others saiyans to arrive on Earth and when you landed they mistook you as part of the other saiyan's group." Bulma explained.

"The two saiyans out there want to take over this world." Bulma said.

Taking over your world. I wanted to tell her that I was also sent to take over Earth but I couldn't tell them for some reason. Why was I getting soft all of a sudden? What was happening to me? I looked down at the ground in disgrace.

"Come on lets sit you down at the table." Bulma said comforting me.

Her and I sat down at the table. The old man put two steaming hot mugs on the table in front of us. I looked inside and saw this brown liquid in the cup. I wasn't in the mood to try new things now.

"So Fasha. Why are you here? Were the two other saiyans chasing you?" Bulma asked politely.

I had to give her the truth.

"Well…I actually have a confession." I said lifting my gaze up from the table.

"You love me? Ha I knew it." Master Roshi said guessing.

Bulma just pushed the old man over.

"What?" Bulma asked trying to get me to say it.

"I was actually sent here to take over Earth…but…" I said trailing off.

"But?" Bulma said getting me to continue.

"I think I'm having a change of heart." I said realizing that's why I couldn't wipe them out.

"What do you mean? Aren't all saiyans nice like you?" Bulma asked knowing nothing about my race.

"No…we are a brutal and savage people. All saiyans have the same mentality as Raditz." I informed her.

"I remember Raditz. But trust me you are not like Raditz." Bulma said.

That brought a smile to my face.

"You and Goku are really nice." Bulma said leaning back on her chair.

"Who is this Goku?" I asked.

"Oh he's a saiyan like you. At least that's what I've been told." Bulma said.

Another saiyan survivor here! On his planet!

"Really can I see him?" I asked getting up from my chair in excitement.

"Wow, wow. Slow down you're still hurt. Don't worry Goku will be coming back soon." Bulma said helping me.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to see Goku anyway?" Bulma asked because she noticed my burst of excitement.

Was I really going to open up to a complete stranger? She was nice and helped save my life. All she wanted to do was learn more about my species, so I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Well you see, my home planet was destroyed and so was everyone on my planet. Only a handful of saiyans remain in the universe now." I explained.

"What? Are you serious?" Bulma asked surprised.

"Yes. I am the last female saiyan left in existence." I said probably telling the truth.

"Whoa." Bulma said resting back in her chair.

"Now I'm really glad you aren't dead." Bulma said grateful.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that amazing body to go to waste." Master Roshi said cutting in.

Both of us glared at Master Roshi. Roshi slowly slinked away.

"When will the others get back?" I asked.

"I don't know when, but it's getting late. You should get some rest, you still need to recover." Bulma suggested.

"You are right. Good night Bulma" I said to her.

I almost never said good night to anyone. You know maybe being friendly was good after all.

"Goodnight Fasha" Master Roshi said perverted.

"Goodnight Master Roshi" I said laughing a bit at how desperate he was.

Then I closed the door on them.

"Did you hear that she giggled at me." Master Roshi said exaggerating.

"She just said good night you perverted old man!" Bulma said as she slammed the door on him.

I shook my head. There people were strange, no doubt about it. This whole world was strange…yet for some reason, I wanted to stay here.

Bardock POV

Fasha weak? There was no way. She was one of the toughest people I knew. She was the lowest strength wise in my group but that wasn't the point. The point was there was no way she was as weak as Amond had said. There had to be something more to it.

It even worried me more that Fasha hadn't contracted us yet. This planet would be easy. With the power levels those Earthlings had there shouldn't even be a challenge.

I didn't understand why she wasn't back yet? Our missions took a long time but that was because we had been assigned to difficult planet.

I didn't even keep count of how long I had been on this ship. I just knew it was a long time. Was it months, years, decades? I never kept track of that stuff.

The only thing I knew was that both of my sons were already dead. I wasn't about to let myself loss another person I cared about.

I had to find out what was going on. During the night when everyone was asleep I got dressed and walked to the space pods. I punched in the previous coordinates, which was to Earth.

I opened the door to the pod and was ready to climb in when someone stopped me.

"Bardock…what are you doing?" A voice said from behind me.

"Sorry, I'm leaving Tora." I said not turning around to face him.

"You are going to leave? Just like Shugesh?" Tora said outraged.

"This is different then Shugesh." I responded.

"No it isn't Bardock." Tora said denying me.

"This time I am going to go save a friend." I said trying to get him to understand.

"Fasha is doing fine without you." Tora said not truly knowing.

"I tell you Tora that planet called Earth is not as it seems. There is something more about it." I said trying to figure out what it was.

"What gives you that idea?" Tora questioned.

"My sons died there!" I shouted hitting my fist on the wall. The metal of the wall slightly bent.

Tora jumped backwards startled.

"Bardock…I had my worries about these visions but now? It's been years since that attack on Kanassa." Tora said shaking his head.

"When are you going to stop deluding yourself and realize that that man who could 'see the future' was really just crazy?" Tora said.

There was no way of changing his mind.

"I'm going either way Tora." I said solemnly.

"Well don't expect me to follow you then." Tora said as he turned his back on me and walked away.

I couldn't help but feel sad. I could stay here with my best friend or I could go out and save her.

I wouldn't be long on Earth. I would just go down, find Fasha and then get out, simple as that. I hopped into my pod and closed the hatch.

I was ready. The pod ejected as I was shot off. Time to go to Earth and find out the truth.

* * *

Bardock has now started his journey to Earth. With rescue in mind Bardock travels through the unknown. What will Bardock run into on Earth? Will Turles and the others find out about his disappearance? Find out next time when Bardock plans to find answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Bardock arrives

Here's the next chapter to hold you guys off while I'm gone. (I'm going boating.)

* * *

Bardock POV

I hoped I wasn't too late. What was I saying? Fasha was tough; she could hold her own ground.

As I entered Earth I felt the gravity. The gravity on this planet was light. I was surprised. This planet wasn't prepared at all. There was no orbital defenses system.

How come Fasha wasn't able to conquer this planet?

Then I felt impact as the pod hit the ground.

Maybe I was jumping the gun. Maybe Fasha really had taken over the world. Yeah, I bet that when I get out of this pod I will see all the Earthlings enslaved.

I kicked open the door to the pod and climbed out.

I opened my eyes as I took my first look at the new planet. I was in a desalinate wasteland. There was just rocks and dirt. This place was real dump. There was also not one human to be seen.

Where was everyone? I looked around more. But suddenly I noticed something.

I saw that there was a saiyan space pod on the ground. I looked back and saw that my pod was still there. So this must be another one.

Another space pod! Either this was one of Frieza's goons or it was another saiyan.

I rushed toward the vessel hoping the best. I didn't care if it was one of Frieza's men. I had to find out if it was a saiyan or not.

Once I got closer I was able to able to see that there was multiple people around. They obviously were having a fight. But I wondered who was winning.

The first person I came across was a heavyset person. He was flipped upside down and was lying on his head. I check my scouter and saw that his power level was nothing. He was obviously human with a power level like that.

I moved on and found a naked child on the ground. There was a hole where a tail should be. He looked like a saiyan and the stub told me that his tails was cut off.

I was happy to see another saiyan. The child was unconscious, so I couldn't ask him any questions. Then I turned my attention back to the space pod.

I saw that someone was climbing inside it. I couldn't completely tell who he was but he wore saiyan armor. There was a person confronting the saiyan getting into the pod.

I check my scouter and saw that the person with the sword was nothing but a human. The person in the pod on the other hand had a great power.

I walked closer to the two. The bald guy seemed to be threatening the saiyan. I walked closer then I noticed something…I knew who this saiyan was.

He was none other than Prince Vegeta himself. So it seems Vegeta some how managed to survive planet Vegeta getting destroyed as well. The bald guy raised his sword and was going to kill Vegeta when I stepped in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I said interrupting them.

Both the bald human and Vegeta turned to me.

"What the…" Vegeta said as he trailed off.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Vegeta." I said making light conversation.

"I thought you were dead!" Vegeta said surprised.

"Nope, I'm still alive and kicking." I said back to him.

"You escaped the meteor!" Vegeta said believing Frieza's lie.

"Vegeta, Vegeta." I said shaking my head.

"You can't piece it together?" I said.

"Frieza betrayed us and wiped out our entire race." I said.

"What? How do you know that?" Vegeta asked.

"I have my ways." I said knowing that if I told the truth he wouldn't believe me.

"Now lets focus on what I'm going to do with you." I said changing the subject.

"You wouldn't dare hurt an elite saiyan, let alone the prince!" Vegeta said trying to be tough.

"Hey if anyone is going to kill him it's going to be me." The bald human said.

"You don't say?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Y- yeah. This guy killed all of our friends" The short guy said scared.

"And I'm going to avenge them!" The male said now angry.

The guy lunged the sword at the crippled prince. I acted quickly and grabbed the male's arm before he was able to deliver the killing blow. The short male struggled to break free but I was much stronger than him.

"What's going on over there?" I heard a voice say.

I decided to ignore the voice. I squeezed the male's hand and he dropped the sword.

"Now listen Vegeta…" I said turning back to Vegeta.

"I don't like you and I never will." I said telling the truth.

"But I need to keep every saiyan I can alive." I explained.

"So get in your pod and never come back here." I said making myself clear.

Vegeta didn't say anything and strapped himself in. I walked into the pod and grabbed Vegeta by the collar of his armor.

"Do I make myself clear?" I yelled in his face.

"Yes, Yes!" Vegeta yelled back angry.

I jumped out of his pod and Vegeta quickly took off into the sky.

"Krillin are you alright?" The voice said again.

"Yeah I'm fine." The bald human said talking to someone.

I walked closer to see whom Krillin was talking to. There was a badly beaten male on the ground. I had seen this person before…he was my son. Kakarot!

"Good job you guys." My son said laughing.

"Kakarot…" I said aloud.

"With the kakarot thing again. Stop calling him that, his name is Goku. Go-ku." Krillin said.

Goku? Denouncing his saiyan name? That has never been heard of before. If he were on planet Vegeta he would be dead. He sure looked a lot like me though.

"Goku eh?" I said staring down at my son.

"Who are you?" Goku said staring at me.

I wonder if he would recognize me.

"My name is Bardock." I said wondering how he would respond.

"Nice to met you Bardock." Goku said smiling on the ground.

He treats me like a complete stranger. He doesn't even recognize me. But wait…this couldn't be my son. My son had died. I guess I would play along with imposter then. I looked around and saw the naked child. I picked him up and put next to Goku.

"So Bardock…why did you come here?" Krillin asked nervously.

"I came here to look for a comrade." I answered not saying that there was more to it than that.

"Wait, are you a saiyan?" Krillin asked me.

I didn't even have to answer that. I just uncurled my tail from my waist. Krillin jumped back away from me.

"What?" I said as my tail moved freely.

"Oh sorry. Just another saiyan uncurled his tail like that and hit me across the face." Krillin explained.

"You got beaten by a saiyan's tail?" I asked.

"Well, umm. Yeah." Krillin said embarrassed.

This guy really was weak.

"Alright lets get out of here." I said as I moved Goku onto my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Krillin asked as he picked up the child.

"Back to where you guys live. After that I'm going to go find my female friend." I told them.

"Wait…your friend was a female saiyan?" Krillin asked nervous.

"Yes?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um you see. We kinda attacked a female saiyan." Krillin said.

"What?" I responded turning around.

"Wait Bardock it's not what you think." Goku tried to explain.

"You see Vegeta and another saiyan called Nappa came here. They were planning to take over our world." Goku said.

Yes that sure sounds like something Vegeta would do. So Nappa had died also. Our planet being destroyed was bad enough, but now the survivors just wanted a death wish. I sighed knowing that I couldn't save all of them but I will still try.

"Lead the way to your home." I said to Krillin.

"Alright, this way." Krillin said as he took off.

We flew off and as we flew by I was able to see the carnage of the battle that had happened. There were multiple bodies. I saw that there was some Saibamen parts scattered around. They were obviously released by Vegeta and Nappa.

What my question was how could Vegeta and Nappa, both elite saiyan warriors, met their match on this planet? One thing was for sure this planet should not be underestimated.

There were also human bodies on the ground as well. I saw a Namekian body and as I looked closer I saw slight movement.

"Is he one of your friends?" I said pointing at the Namekian.

"Oh yeah. That's Piccolo. But he died during the fight with the saiyans." Krillin explained.

"He's not dead." I said correcting him.

"What do you mean of course he's…" Krillin began.

Then the injured Namekian stood up.

"Oh my god he is alive." Krillin said as he flew down.

I followed him. The Namekian stood up very weakly.

"Can you fly?" I asked the Namekian.

"I think so." The Namekian said as he groaned.

"Lets go then" I said as I took off.

All of us flew until we found a tiny house in the middle of the forest. We all landed and I set Kakarot down. It would take some time until Kakarot would be able to see combat, if this was Kakarot.

Saiyans could look very similar. I mean when I first saw Turles I thought he looked just like Kakarot. But I knew that it wasn't him. In my visions had seen Kakarot and Turles talked and acted nothing like him.

As I stood there I saw the door to the house fling open. Out came running a wild women with some type of utensil. It looked like a frying pan. The woman ran toward me and swung with the metal instrument. I quickly put up my right forearm and the pan collided with my arm.

The metal pan twisted as my body was obviously superior to it. The woman looked shocked as she saw her makeshift weapon completely destroyed.

She stared at the broken item and I walked closer. The woman stuck the frying pan out like it still could be used as a weapon. I smacked the frying pan out of her hand with the back of my hand.

The woman out of opinions kicked at me and almost caught me off guard. I grabbed the foot before it was able to make contact though. I wasn't expecting this woman to skilled in martial arts. I was impressed.

"Chi Chi. It is okay." Goku said as he stood up.

"He's a friend." Goku said trying to calm her.

"You have great strength. For a woman that is." I said.

"What did you say?" Chi Chi said, as she got angry again.

"Calm down, calm down." Goku said as he held her back.

"You sure do know your way around women don't you?" Krillin said sarcastically.

He was right. I had no idea how to treat women. I spent my life mostly around men.

"Like you could talk." I said back to him trying to seem confident.

"Speaking of that, where is my friend that you injured?" I asked the Krillin.

"Well, she is staying at the Kame House with Master Roshi." Krillin answered.

"Sorry to break up the party." Someone said coming out of the house.

A white cat walked out of the house. The cat walked with a cane and had eyes that were barley opened. The cat threw a bag and Krillin grabbed it in the air. He opened it and looked inside.

"You rock Korin." Krillin said as he talked to the white cat.

Krillin ran over to Goku and gave him a bean. Goku then proceeded to eat it. Why was he so excited over a bean?

Once Goku ate it his back straightened and he jumped up and down a few times.

"Thanks Krillin" Goku said excited.

So it was a magic bean eh?

The Namekian quickly grabbed a bean out of Krillin's hand and ate it. Chi Chi grabbed one also as she feed it to the child.

"Mom." The kid said as he came to.

"Oh Gohan" Chi Chi said as she hugged the child.

Then I noticed it. Chi Chi was the child's mother.

Goku came up and hugged both Chi Chi and Gohan. Now I understand, they are a family. So the kid was a saiyan too? I smiled as I saw their happiness and was reminded of my family.

"Hey who is that?" Gohan said as he looked at me.

"I'm Bardock. A saiyan." I said answering him.

"Wow" Gohan said as he ran up to me.

Gohan looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ah no fair, you still have your tail." Gohan said pouting.

Vegeta must have cut it off. Vegeta knew how powerful an Oozaru could be.

"Please don't tell me you have the same appetite as Goku." Chi Chi moaned.

"All saiyans have that type of appetite." I said shrugging.

"Great" Chi Chi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked looking at the beans.

"You are completely fine." Korin said as he moved the bag away.

"It's not for me. It's for a lady friend." I said to the cat.

"Oh a lady friend eh?" Korin said getting into other people's business.

"She's just a friend!" I shouted as I grabbed the whole bag.

I then flew off to find the Kame House.

"Hey come back here!" Korin yelled as I took off.

I could track Fasha by her scouter. I turned my scouter on and found her location. I flew across a vast ocean as until I found a house on an island.

She had to be here. I heard yelling coming from the house. What was going on? I landed and ran inside to find out why.

Fasha POV

It started off like any other day. Expect this time I when I woke up I saw that my normal clothes were gone.

"Where are my clothes?" I yelled.

"They are in the wash Fasha, just use the other clothes I had set out." Bulma yelled back.

I looked in the drawer and saw human clothes there. As I saw them I instantly missed my normal saiyan clothes, but I knew I would have to make due with what I had.

I put on the shirt fine but the other thing was weird. It was supposed to be placed on my lower half but it was nothing I had ever seen before. I put on the thing but it hung loosely around my legs. The thing was like a dress but shorter.

Dresses were too fancy for a lower class. I had seen a dress before but never even thought about ever wearing one. When I walked out of the room Bulma came around the corner and saw me.

"Looking good girl" Bulma said as she winked at me.

"I don't know about this." I said still embarrassed about wearing a dress.

"Yeah I think you look good in it." Bulma said truthful.

My teammates would laugh their asses off if they saw me like this. I spent almost the whole day in those clothes.

I was standing and admiring the ocean still when I felt something. I didn't know what it was but it felt cold. I felt a draft come in and felt the back of the dress come up.

I turned around and saw the perverted old man there. He just looked up my dress!

Rage filled my body. I steamed as the old man tried to come up with an excuse.

"It's not my fault I just dropped a penny over there and was going to go get it. Honest." Master Roshi said as he backed away.

"Oh yeah right." I said as I lunged for the old man.

The old man scrambled as he ran away from me. I ran after the man and tried to rip his head off. I punched holes in the walls as I tried to hit him.

The old man sure was fast. My rage took control and I shot an energy wave at the old man. The old man ducked and the laser blasted through the wall.

The laser then disappeared and there was a huge hole in the wall. The old man sat there terrified from almost getting blasted.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bulma said as she entered the room.

Her mouth gabbed open as she saw the giant hole. I calmed myself. Bulma turned to Master Roshi and saw that his nose was bleeding.

"What did you do this time Roshi?" Bulma said as she put her hand in her face.

"I was just admiring Fasha's new dress." Roshi said lying.

More like he was admiring everything under my dress.

Someone caught my attention as he entered the house. It was Bardock!

"B- Bardock…" I said surprised and happy to see him.

"Fasha." Bardock said.

Bulma and Roshi stopped fighting and paid attention to what was going on.

"Bardock!" I said with tears in my eyes as I ran and hugged Bardock.

"Awww" Bulma said sighing.

I hugged Bardock never wanting to let him go of him.

"Uh Fasha." Bardock said as I looked up to him.

Bardock looked like he was really awkward. Oh right, saiyan tradition. I let go of the hug.

"Nice to see you again Bardock." I said trying to cover up how soft I was acting.

"What are you wearing? Did you get captured by these two?" Bardock said, as he was ready to fight.

Bulma and Roshi both backed up in fear.

"No, No Bardock." I said pushing him back.

"These are friends. They let me use their clothes." I said happy.

"I'm Bulma" Bulma said introducing herself.

"And this is Master Roshi." Bulma said pointing to the old man.

"Interesting." Bardock said rubbing his chin.

"Fasha why have you not taken over this planet yet?" Bardock said turning to me.

I opened my mouth to answer but I had no answer. Bardock groaned, as he didn't get his answer.

"Either way, I'm still glad you are safe." Bardock said releasing his anger.

"Oh what do you know I think your clothes are done washing Fasha." Bulma said trying to leave us alone.

"Come on Roshi" Bulma said to him.

"But this is just getting good." Roshi said not wanting to leave.

"Come on." Bulma said as she pulled the old man away.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss." Roshi chanted as he was dragged away.

I blushed and Bardock turned his head to the side.

It was so good to see Bardock again.

Tora POV

We were all called for a meeting in the conference room. I ran to the room as I knew that it wasn't wise to miss on of these meetings. As I entered the room the Turles Crusher Corps and Borgos were there. We all stood in a line. Turles came out and he didn't look happy.

"Where is he?" Turles yelled as he looked for an answer.

There was a bit of silence.

"I SAID WHERE IS HE?" Turles yelled as he threw a pulse of energy.

Everyone flinched and ducked as the blast exploded above out heads. All of us expect Amond all he did was sit there.

"Bardock went to Earth" Amond said not even bothered that he was ratting out my friends.

"Earth…" Turles said grinning his teeth.

Turles turned and walked out of the door angry.

Everyone knew what we were supposed to do. All of us ran to our battle stations.

But as we walked out into hallway of the ship soldiers greeted us. I noticed who was leading the group. He was one of Frieza's higher ups. It was Cui and along with Cui was his stupid little friend Appule.

"Hello there" Cui said with fake politeness as Appule looked smug.

All of Frieza's men raised their blasters and pointed them at us.

All of the Turles Crusher Corp got ready. Borgos and I got ready for battle also. No one said anything and I could see that there was nothing left to say.

* * *

Cui and Appule have entered and Turles' ship is under attack by Frieza's forces. Will Tora and the others survive Frieza's forces? What will become of Bardock and Fasha? What does Turles have planned? Find out next time when Cui plans to end Turles and the Crusher Corps plans early.


	6. Chapter 6: Frieza's men

Got back from the lake and as an added bonus I also finally got to see the Avengers. Well either way I'm back and I have a new chapter ready for you guys.

* * *

Tora POV

After the silence the soldiers opened fire.

I swatted aside a laser that came at me. Then I charged at them. I hit a soldier in the face as I saw the other members of my group doing the same. One of them turned his blaster on me. I quickly grabbed the soldier I was attacking and maneuvered him so he got between the blast and me.

After the blast hit and subsided I dropped the dead soldier to the ground. I saw the soldier who had fired and ran up to him. I stopped inches in front of him and stuck my palm out. I slide to a stop and fired my own laser at point blank range. The soldier instantly died.

I saw two hands grab me by the shoulders. I flipped the person behind me over and onto the ground. Then I stomped on his head killing the soldier quickly.

Frieza sure had some nerve sending men to fight us. I looked back at my teammate and saw that he had hit one of Frieza's soldiers. The soldier went flying and I caught him as he flew toward me. The soldier turned to me in horror.

I turned to him and a twinge of guilt came through me. I let the soldier drop to the ground giving him mercy. The soldier looked at me weird. I wondered what he would do.

The soldier scrambled for a blaster on the ground. The soldier grabbed the gun and pointed it at me. I reacted and threw a blast at the soldier. A hole appeared in the man and he fell over.

I shook my head, even after I gave him a chance he refused to give up. I heard a crash and turned. There was a hole in the wall and all my other teammates had left. I turned and saw that the only teammate next to me was Borgos.

"Behind you" Borgos said pushing me down to the ground. As laser fired over head as it missed.

Borgos then got up and kicked a soldier in the face.

"Thanks" I said thanking him.

Both of us stood back to back as we shot at Frieza's men. A laser hit me in the shoulder. I recoiled in pain but then jumped into the air. I unleashed a powerful blast at a group of men. The men where destroyed as they flew through the air.

I landed back to the ground and turned to Borgos. Borgos just gave me a thumbs- up. Then I saw a bright light coming from the side. The flash was blinding.

I turned to the blast and saw that it wasn't aimed at me. It was heading towards Borgos!

Borgos was caught off guard as he turned to face the blast as it slammed into him with force. Borgos tried to take the blast but it was no use. Borgos was sent backwards as he hit the ground. I turned to see the culprit of the attack. There sat Cui's stupid little friend, Appule.

"Oh shit, I put everything I had into the that!" Appule said as he obviously was trying to kill both of us.

"I hope you enjoyed that." I said as my anger rose.

Appule was scared out of his wits.

"Cause it's the last thing you will ever do!" I screamed as I disappeared.

Appule obviously couldn't see how fast I was moving because he just started shooting lasers everywhere not even trying to aim them at me.

I appeared behind him ready to end his life. Appule turned around and saw me. I shot Appule in the leg as he turned around.

Appule fell to the ground. I picked Appule up by his neck and pinned him against the wall. Appule was yelling for his dear live but then something happened. The little creep started laughing!

Appuled laughed as he faced certain death by the hands of me.

"What's so funny?" I yelled not amused.

"You were right I did enjoy killing your saiyan friend" Appule said trying to smile.

"Both of your friends." Appule implied.

What? No! I knew what he meant. He was talking about Shugesh. Appule obviously read my facial expressions as he smiled more.

"Oh yes. I saw the whole thing go down. The fool tried to return to planet Vegeta. But we were waiting for him." Appule explained, as I detested what had happened.

"Frieza took care of the saiyan personally. We all hate you monkeys." Appule said showing his hate.

"I don't regret anything I did." Appule said telling the truth.

"I bet you didn't." I said sneering.

Then I crushed his neck and Appule hung there in my hand limp. It didn't seem satisfying. I tossed the useless piece of trash aside as I went to tend to Borgos. Borgos was still on the ground. I walked and bent down to him.

I checked for a pulse and I felt one. Borgos was alive but that freak did some damage. If that were anyone else who fired a blast with all their energy in it Borgos would be more than dead.

I stood up as I remembered that everyone was gone. I left Borgos there as I decided to come back to him later.

As I walked through the hole in the wall I saw all the corpses littered everywhere on the ground. Looks like the Crusher Corps had taken care of these guys. I walked past all the bodies as I finally came across the others.

Amond was there fighting a soldier. Amond head butted one of the men as the man died by the impact.

I looked around and saw that there was only one soldier left. Amond smiled as he saw the lone survivor. The lone survivor seemed to recognize the murderer.

"Well well well. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Amond said pleased.

I knew that these guys weren't friends. The man looked scared as he had his blaster out.

"How long has it been since we last met?" Amond said.

"A- a few years. But I quit my job since then." The man said stuttering.

"You locked me away for what could have been my whole life." Amond explained.

So this guy was the guy who locked Amond up in jail? This wasn't going to end well.

"Now if you will allow me. I want to repay you for that deed you did years ago." Amond said as he walked closer to him.

"Stay back!" The man said as he pointed the laser gun at Amond.

Amond smiled as he quickly dashed at the man. The man fired but Amond danced around the blast and grabbed the man's blaster. Amond then put his other hand on the arm part and twisted. The man's arm bent backwards as he shrieked in pain.

The man fell on his knees. His face was something I will never regret. The man looked at me and his face said. W_hy won't you save be from this freak?_

I looked on as I saw Amond walk closer. I did nothing, just sat there and watched.

As the man tried to crawl away Amond laughed as he came closer. Amond stomped on the man's leg as he shattered every bone in his leg.

"No please" The man begged.

This was horrible. Amond grabbed the man by his good leg and tossed him like he weighted nothing. The man slammed on the ground as I could feel the pain radiating off of him.

"Oh god someone help me." The man called for help.

Watching the man suffer wasn't pleasant. But obviously it was very pleasing to Amond.

"Ha Ha. You don't know how long I have wanted to do this." Amond said obviously letting off years of pent up rage.

The man crawled to my feet. I looked down at the man in pity.

"Where do you think you are going?" Amond said as he kicked the man on the ground.

The man flipped over and he got back on his stomach. The man saw an exit and crawled to it.

Come on get to the door. I secretly wanted this guy to live. Amond caught up to him easily and grabbed him by the back of the head.

Amond grabbed the man and dragged him to a wall. Amond then forced the man's head into the wall. The man recoiled but Amond grabbed hold again. Amond continued to force the man's head into the wall. Blood fell to the ground as everything in his face was destroyed.

I turned away. This was too much. This guy didn't even deserve all of this. Once I turned back I saw that Amond was finished. The man lied on the ground, his face being disfigured beyond recognition. You couldn't even tell who he was anymore.

Amond stood over the body as he marveled in his work, a huge smile still on his face. Is this how the saiyans were? Brutal savages who have no other meaning then to destroy? It was like looking in a mirror. I saw myself as Amond stood over his fallen enemy.

I was disgusted with myself. I wanted to be someone else, but I knew I couldn't delude myself.

"That felt good" Amond said as he cracked his neck.

I didn't say anything to him.

I saw lights coming out of the hallway. I ran to the source of the lights as Amond still looked over his hated enemy.

As I ran into the room I saw someone flew towards me. I got out of the way as Lakasei hit the wall.

I turned and saw Cui standing there.

"Taking down a mechanic? Well aren't you tough." I said mocking his choose of opponents.

"Shut up. I will show you." Cui said as he shot a blast.

I hit the blast aside and charged at the purple being. Cui ducked as he dodged my fist. My fist hit the wall as I came back for a rebound.

We circled around each other as we tried anticipating each other's move. Cui struck first as I grabbed it. I pulled Cui closer with his arm as I punched him in the face repeatedly. Cui's head bobbled as he was jerked back and forth.

"Please stop I beg you" Cui managed to say as I barraged him.

I put power into the last punch as I hit him hard.

Cui went through a wall as he fell to the ground. I walked through the destroyed wall as I was getting tired of Cui.

"Tora come on you don't want to kill me." Cui said, as he knew the risks of coming here.

"You kill my friends and then beg for mercy?" I said outraged at his request.

"It's not like that Tora." Cui said as he got up and faced me.

Then Cui seemed to get surprised as he noticed something.

"Lord Frieza!" Cui shouted as he leaned to look behind me.

Frieza was here!

I quickly turned around to see that there was no tyrant there. I was tricked!

I turned back to Cui but he was gone. I ran down the hallway hating myself for falling for such an easy trick. As I ran other's joined me.

"All of the other soldiers have been terminated." Cacao said as he caught up with me.

Amond came out of nowhere as he ran with us down the hallway. Rasin and Daizu also accompanied us.

I couldn't believe that coward. He was just going to attack us and then just run away? No way. I wasn't letting him get away.

We turned around a corner and there he was.

Cui was frantically pushing buttons to the elevator. Cui turned around and saw us. Cui started to press the buttons quicker. All of us ran to stop Cui but then the door opened showing that his ride was here.

"So long suckers." Cui said as he backed into the elevator.

Then Cui stopped as he hit something. Someone was already in the elevator.

Sweat dripped down Cui's face as he realized this.

Cui turned around slowly and there he was…Turles.

Cui never looked more afraid in his life. Turles was holding someone by the collar of his armor; the soldier was definitely one of Frieza's.

Turles threw the limp body to the ground in front of Cui face up so we could see him.

I knew who this person was…it was Dodoria!

Turles had defeated Dodoria? I couldn't believe it. Cui looked on the ground as he saw who the person was.

"Dodoria!" Cui cried out in fear.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Dodoria was supposed to kill you." Cui said.

So that's where Turles was this whole time.

"Dodoria was all ways the dog for Frieza." Turles said telling the truth.

Cui started to walk backwards. On my scouter I saw Turles' power rising. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Lakasei pulled me away.

Yeah I knew what was going to happen.

"You wouldn't dare kill a higher up, low class!" Cui shouted.

Turles just stuck out his hand showing that he wasn't afraid to do it. Cui quickly turned around and ran away from Turles.

I hide behind a corner. Then there was a flash from where Turles was. The whole hallway was devoured by the energy.

"Nooo!" Cui cried, as he knew he couldn't out run the blast.

The blast had undoubtedly killed Cui.

All of us walked back into the hallway to see that there were no bodies. Turles walked down the hallway casually as if nothing had happened.

I was in shock and surprisingly so was the Turles Crusher Corps. They obviously had been caught off guard by the blast also.

"Are you insane? You could have killed us." Rasin said shocked.

Turles suddenly stopped in his tracks at the comment.

"Did I say that? I meant I would go repair the ship." Rasin said immediately taking back his comment.

After Rasin said that Turles continued to walk away.

Turles terrified me. I would be lying if I said he didn't scare me also. He was a force to be reckoned with. I walk quickly out of the room. As I was out of sight I went back to check on Borgos.

When I went into the room I saw that Borgos was sitting in the corner chewing on a piece of meat. I was amazed he looked fine. As Borgod saw me he stood up and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked to see if he was okay.

"I would be damned if I let Appule kill me." Borgos said as he walked out the exit.

I smiled glad to see that Borgos was all right. I only hoped Fasha and Bardock were okay also.

Bardock POV

As I looked at the planet I saw that there was a beauty to it.

But I couldn't understand why Fasha would want to stay here? This planet was too soft for her. The wind blew as I stood next to a window. Fasha was outside in the grass practicing. I didn't feel like training today. I just decided to watch Fasha practice.

I watch as Fasha used her graceful and elegant fighting style. She almost looked like she was dancing. The wind blew around her as she continued to practice. And for the first time in my life I saw more then material beauty to Fasha.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Someone said from behind me.

That snapped me back into reality. What was I doing? Admiring her? I shook my head to clear my mind of the previous thoughts I had. Love was for the weak.

The bald male walked next to me to see what I was looking at.

"Are you checking her out?" Krillin asked slyly.

"N- no. Of course not." I said knowing that he was right.

"Hey I don't blame you. She is hot." Krillin admitted.

"The ladies love me." Krillin said self admiringly.

I find that hard to believe.

"Sure they do." I said as I walked away from the bald fool.

I sat down in a chair. I just didn't understand.

"Hey, you look troubled." Bulma said as she sat down with me.

"I just don't understand why Fasha would want to stay." I said.

"That's easy. Earth is beautiful and peaceful." Bulma said truthfully.

"But that's the thing. My whole team loved fighting. All that we did was fight for our entire lives." I explained to her.

"Well there's your problem. You and Fasha have only fought your entire life. You never had a child hood. You were forced to grow up and forced into a world of war at a very young age." Bulma said.

She was right; I have never known peace before. We always were killing for reasons we never understood. We killed innocent people that did nothing wrong. The only thing they did wrong was made Frieza as an enemy.

"People get tired of constant fighting, Bardock." Bulma said.

"But Fasha is a warrior. Why is she acting so gentle and caring?" I asked the scientist.

"Bardock… Fasha may be a warrior but she is also a women." Bulma said as she got up from her seat and walked away.

I still sat in my chair. Fasha was a woman. I had been treating her like the other men. But I have only been around men.

How did women act? What did they want? I didn't know. But I did know that they would want more then I have given her. Our relationship was always rocky. Both of us had shunned the bond we had and pretended it wasn't there. We never even really had a relationship. I wished I could show her how much I cared about her. I sighed.

Women you can't live with them and you can't live without them.

* * *

With Cui, Appule and Dodoria killed how would Frieza react? What does Turles have planned next? With Shugesh dead what will happen to the others? Find out next time when Frieza reacts.


	7. Chapter 7: Turles makes his move

Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his hits level? IT'S OVER ONE THOUSAND! Sorry couldn't help myself. Thanks for the hits you guys.

* * *

Frieza's POV

I couldn't believe how stupid Dodoria was. He blatantly lies to me about rounding up and killing the saiyans.

I told him to get all of them. He failed in his mission; so I sent him back out to finish what he had started.

Zarbon never failed me like Dodoria always managed to.

I sat around my ship and waited for my stupid lackey to return. I drummed my fingers on the desk waiting for something to happen.

"More wine?" One of my soldiers said as I sat there impatient.

"Yes" I said still angry with Dodoria.

The soldier poured whine into my glass and then slinked away. I tipped the glass to my lips and drank a bit then I put the glass back down.

"Lord Frieza…" A soldier said from a console.

"What is it?" I said still not happy.

"We have a transmission from Dodoria." The soldier at the console said turning around in his chair.

"It's about time he checked in." I said.

Dodoria was better than this.

"Should I put him up on the main screen?" The soldier asked.

"Of course put it on the main screen. Where else would I be able to see it?" I said.

Sometimes I question these soldiers IQ's.

"Yes sir" the soldier said doing as I said.

Then the main screen turned to the inside of a ship.

"Dodoria you better have a good explanation for taking so long." I said to the blank screen.

There was nobody on the screen. What the hell was Dodoria doing?

"Dodoria…" I said again seeing if he would respond.

There was still nothing but the inside of a ship. Nobody was there. What type of game was Dodoria playing?

"Dodoria! You answer me when I…" I yelled as I was cut off by something.

Someone walked in front of the screen. It was the filthy saiyan monkey!

"Oh good to see you again Frieza." The monkey said.

The saiyan's name was Turles or something like that.

"You are supposed to be dead!" I yelled in outrage.

"Really now? Well it seems your minions did a very poor job in trying to achieve that goal." Turles said mocking how efficient my soldiers were.

I was grinding my teeth. How could they fail?

"But I ashure you, you won't have to worry about your minions failing again." Turles said implying their deaths.

Appule and Cui, I could handle their deaths. But Dodoria was a whole different matter. Dodoria was one of my higher ups; to be killed by a saiyan was a disgrace to me.

"You saiyan piece of trash!" I yelled as I got up from my chair.

"I will hunt you down and kill you myself." I screamed very angry.

"Oh I'm so scared." Turles said pretending to be afraid.

Veins popped out of my head as I seethed with rage.

"You will be scared soon!" I yelled at the monitor.

"Zarbon, track that saiyan's ship." I yelled to my right hand.

"Y-yes sir." Zarbon said as he typed on the console.

"Oh Frieza…" Turles said getting my attention.

"You were looking for this?" Turles said as he held up the tracking device I had placed on this ship.

"How did you…" I said as I was interrupted.

"I have a mechanic who patrols the ship." Turles explained.

"You honestly didn't think I was the only one on this ship?" Turles questioned.

He had others? I was at my wits end with this monkey.

"Now…" Turles said as he played with the tracking device in his hand.

"I think that we are done here, Frieza." Turles said in control.

I hated how Turles was in control of me. No one controls me! I am the mighty Frieza!

"Zarbon hurry up and get his location!" I yelled in desperation.

"It's over Frieza." Turles said as he told the truth.

"I have heard of your future Frieza, one day you will be killed by the legendary super saiyan." Turles said bringing up that myth again.

"No, NO!" I screamed.

Turles just smiled at my anger.

"I win. Goodbye forever Frieza." Turles said as he crushed my tracking device with his two fingers.

Then the screen faded to black as the transmission was cut off.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I bashed the arms to my chair.

"Sir we have lost the coordinates of the saiyan's ship." Zarbon said as he turned away from the screen of the console.

I was so angry. I picked up my wine glass and threw it at Zarbon. The glass shattered upon impact Zarbon's face. The glass was lodged into Zarbon's face.

Zarbon instantly got up from his chair and screamed as he ran out the room. All of my other soldiers looked on in horror as they saw what happened to Zarbon.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" I screamed at my idling workers.

They all turned back to their monitors and got right back to work.

I slumped in my throne. I let another filthy saiyan live and this saiyan wasn't an ordinary saiyan. This one was strong, strong enough to take down my top class soldiers.

All I knew is that out of all the saiyans I have tried to kill, Turles had the greatest chance of becoming a super saiyan.

Turles POV

As I crushed the tracking device the transmission was cut. I let go of the pieces and let them fall to the ground.

Frieza wouldn't be able to attack us again. I walked down to check on the Turles Crusher Corps.

The rooms were clean. Everything was organized again. I walked past the two saiyans left on my ship. As I walked past them I was reminded of how the female saiyan and the saiyan as strong as me had never returned.

If the female saiyan was dead then the whole saiyan population was dead.

She was the last female of our kind left. I walked down the ship some more until I came across the speakers.

"Everyone report to the main bridge" I said speaking into the intercom.

Then I strolled to the main bridge. As I entered the room I saw everyone there.

Tora and Borgos were fitting in fine. All of them were in a line like always.

"All right. You must be wondering why I have called you all here…" I said to all my men.

"That is because the time has come. The time has come to go to Earth and conquer it." I said to them.

"Bout time" Amond said to Cacao.

"Get to your stations and set a course for Earth." I commanded everyone.

Rasin and Lakasei raced down to the command room. Daizu, Amond and Cacao also left.

As I was walking away a heard someone talk.

"What about Bardock and Fasha?" Tora said from behind me.

What would happen to them counted if they would cooperate.

"If they are weak, Tora. Then they don't deserve to live." I said as I walked out of the room and the door shut behind me.

Fasha and Bardock better have a good explanation for why they still haven't taken over Earth yet. Either way it doesn't matter.

The Tree of Might will grow…and it will consume Earth.

* * *

With Turles and the Crusher Corps on their way to Earth what will happen? Will Tora and Borgos be able to fight their own friends? The stage is set. The chemicals of disaster will react and cause one massive meltdown. Next time Goku and friends prepare for what they think is an ordinary camping trip.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon Balls

I'm so glad I don't have to ask for reviews anymore. ^.^

* * *

Bulma POV

I walked out of the lab. Studying the scouter was like nothing I had ever done before. These saiyans were way ahead of us technology wise.

I walked to the sink and started to wash off all the grease I had on my hand.

I looked out the window as I washed my hands. I saw Fasha out there practicing. Fasha really was something…she was the last female of her kind.

Bardock was also just as amazing. I couldn't believe that there planet was wiped out. What could generate that much power? There had to be something out there that had that much power.

Jeez and I thought Raditz and Goku were strong. I must just be scratching the surface of how much power there really is.

All that aside I would want both of them to be happy. I could see the romance they have together. They obviously loved each other, so why did they not show it? Maybe there warrior code prevents them. That had to be it.

Then I came up with an idea. With their world being destroyed they have had a lot on there minds. They deserved a vacation.

A camping trip maybe? Yeah that would loosen both of them up. And all the others could come too; it would be fun. I went over and knocked on Chi Chi's door.

"Hello" Gohan said as he opened the door.

"Oh hi Gohan" I greeted.

"Can I see your mother?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. She's over in the kitchen." Gohan told me.

I walked into the house and walked to the kitchen. I saw that Goku was in a chair leaning backwards bored.

"Hey guys." I said getting there attention.

"Hey Bulma" Goku said as he straightened his chair.

Chi Chi also popped around the corner.

"I had a great idea." I said to them.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Well you guys have been working really hard lately. So I thought maybe we could all take a break and go camping." I explained.

"That sounds great." Goku said as he stood up from his chair in excitement.

"Can I go mom?" Gohan asked excited also.

"Absolutely not. You have school work." Chi Chi said disapproving.

"Come on Chi Chi. Let the kid have some fun." I said trying to persuade her.

"Alright you can go. But if only we have a compromise." Chi Chi said.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"You will have to bring your textbooks and study. Do you understand young man?" Chi Chi said to her son.

"Yes I do." Gohan said nodding.

"Okay then. I'll go get your stuff ready." Chi Chi said as she walked away.

"I'll go get the others then." I said as I walked out of the house.

"See ya" Gohan said as he waved.

Then I closed the door to the house. Time to go make some magic happen.

Fasha POV

I walked inside Bulma's house closing the door behind me.

That was really peaceful. That was the first time I have ever practiced without blowing something up. I was really enjoying this nice change of pace.

Who cares if I look weak? No one will ever see me.

I stood against a wall as I let my heart rate get back to normal. Then the door opened. I looked and saw Bulma walk inside.

"Oh hey." I said talking to her.

"Hey girl. I had a great idea…" Bulma said as she walked up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think you deserve some relaxing time. Me, you and the others were going to go camping." Bulma said implying I would go.

"How do you know I would want to go?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it will be a nice change. You are always so tough, won't it be nice to just go out into the woods and not have to worry about anything." Bulma explained.

It did sound nice. There really never was a time where I didn't have to worry about anything.

"Is Bardock coming?" I asked interested.

"Of course." Bulma said wanting me to go.

Spending alone time with Bardock again on a planet where no one could see us? That sealed the deal.

"Okay, I guess I'll go." I said a lot less interested then I really was.

"Awesome" Bulma said with a smile.

"Alright I will see at Chi Chi's house then." Bulma said as she walked away.

I sighed. The only time we camped was when we had completed our mission and we were lying in the ruins of our enemies. Camping without fighting, it didn't even seem possible to me.

Bardock POV

I sat in my chair still. Then Bulma came walking up to me again.

"Oh great. You have anymore words of advice for me." I said sarcastically.

"No." Bulma simply.

"I came here because you are going to go camping with us." Bulma said.

"Oh am I now?" I asked wondering how she could get me to do that.

"Listen I already told Fasha you were coming." Bulma explained.

"You think I care about that." I said trying to hold my true feelings.

"I don't care if she is disappointed." I said as I got up from my chair and was ready to fly away.

"I know you care about her, Bardock." The woman said.

"How do you know that?" I asked not turning around.

"Because I have been through love before…and I can read you like a book." Bulma said smugly.

She was good. I knew I was beaten.

"Alright I'll be there." I said sighing.

"Good. Meet at Goku's house." Bulma said happy.

I don't like being tricked. Ah well. Better make the most of it. I took off and flew towards my son's house.

When I arrived at Goku's house I saw that Fasha was already there. I tried to pretend she wasn't there to keep it from becoming awkward.

Soon enough Bulma and the others arrived.

There was Krillin, but he wore a stupid backwards hat. There was Bulma with all the supplies in her ship. And there was a pig man I had never seen before.

"Who is that?" I asked as I looked at the pig.

"I could ask the same question, buddy." The pig said poking me in the chest.

I grabbed the pig's finger and pain washed across his face.

"That is Oolong." Bulma said introducing him.

I let go of the weakling's finger. The pig waved his hand and rubbed his finger.

"How charming." Oolong said not liking me.

"Alright lets go then." Bulma said happy.

Fasha grabbed the supplies and flew off to the spot. I grabbed the other half and flew to the spot also.

The camping spot was next to a river and was very serene.

Once we got there we set up the tent and all the other stuff. I leaned against a rock as Bulma, Oolong and Krillin started two fires and began to cook.

Fasha sat next to the river and gathered her thoughts. The river and Fasha's beauty complemented each other nicely.

Krillin scooped up some water in a bucket from the river. Oolong blew on the fire trying to get it to spread.

Oolong screamed as everyone turned to see what was the matter. Even Fasha opened her eyes and looked.

Once Krillin and Bulma saw what happened they began to laugh. Oolong had burnt his nose on the fire. The pig started to smell like bacon. Oolong looked down at his burnt nose.

"It's not that funny." Oolong said wiping his nose.

The black just spread more across his face as Bulma and Krillin laughed even harder.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Gohan said interrupting them.

Gohan was dressed very strangely. He looked like some type of wannabe adventurer. Gohan laughed as everyone stared at him.

"Huh?" Krillin and Bulma said at the same time as they saw Gohan's uniform.

"It looks like you are wearing an apartment on your back." Oolong said looking at the backpack.

Oh please, for a saiyan that backpack was nothing.

"Hehe. My mom said I had to come prepared." Gohan explained.

"Well she maybe right about that. But did she ever consider how it might make you look?" Oolong questioned.

I had to agree with the pig, no one would take Gohan seriously in that.

"I think it makes him look cute." Fasha said smiling.

"What did you pack in that enormous thing? Hopefully a microwave." Bulma asked.

Microwave? I had no idea what that was.

"Hehe, No. But mom did pack all kinds of other stuff." Gohan said laughing.

"Like my school work I'm supposed to catch up on." Gohan said.

What the heck was school?

"Science, math, social studies, oh and this weird machine that's supposed to make me smarted while I'm sleepy." Gohan said listing the items.

Fasha and I just looked at each other cause we had no idea what any of those things were.

"Lets see what else do I have in here…desk lamp, canned food, flash lights, bug spray, shampoo, a fan, some pots and pans, a night light, a PBA, chopsticks, chewable vitamins, toilet paper, aspirin, bandages, oh those are for you Oolong, and let me open this other section." Gohan said as he took all the things out.

Krillin and Bulma stood there shocked.

Fasha had her eyebrow raised as she tried to figure out why we would need that stuff and I just shook my head. All this stuff was useless to us.

We camped out until it was nighttime. Everyone was asleep, except for me. I couldn't help but think about Tora and my other friends.

What were they doing now? Did they run into Frieza? Were they killed? I had no idea. Ever since I came to Earth I had lost all contact with them. I lay down as I looked up at the stars. I heard footsteps and I sat up. It was Fasha. She walked closer to me.

"Hey Bardock." Fasha said as she sat next to me.

Then I noticed something. Fasha wasn't wearing her armor.

"Fasha! Where's your armor?" I asked worried.

"If we are attacked you are defenseless." I said to her.

"What does it matter? This is nothing you haven't seen before." Fasha explained as she leaned on me.

I got up as she looked at me.

"Fasha this isn't working…" I tried to explain.

"Bardock, we can't keep hiding our feelings." Fasha said as she stood up also.

"Fasha we are warriors this…" I said as I was cut off.

"Shhh" Fasha said as she put her fingers on my lips.

Fasha leaned in for a kiss. I gave in to my emotions and leaned in also. As our lips were about to touch an explosion happened near by.

I quickly pulled away from the kiss. Fasha opened her eyes seeing that there was no contact. I looked at the explosion knowing there was trouble.

Fasha also knew there was trouble as she ran off to go put her armor back on. I ran off in the direction of the explosion. I tried to track the source of the blast but soon the explosion disappeared.

I stopped as the energy disappeared. I checked my scouter but saw that there was nothing. There was no way of tracking it now. Fasha ran next to me as we both tried to focus.

Then I felt something.

It wasn't energy…it was heat! I saw fire covering the forest. I'm not sure what caused this but I knew for sure it came from space.

Fasha POV

As Bardock and I watched the fire consume a tree gave way and fell on top of us.

I jumped out of the way and shot a blast at the tree destroying it. Pieces of flaming wood scattered, as the tree was no more.

Something ran into me as I turned around to see what it was. There were tons of animals fleeing from the fire.

Through the animals I was able to see Gohan and Krillin. My scouter read that they were powering up. So they knew how to put out the fire also. That made it easier, I wouldn't have to explain it to them.

Krillin yelled as he used his energy to put out the fire. I saw that Bardock was doing the same thing. I powered up also and blew out some of the fire. All of used our energy and slowly burned the fire out.

Through the work I saw that Gohan had saved a dragon creature.

That kid had a big heart. Through all of our work we eventually put the fire out. All that was left now was burned trees.

"It's all gone. Where are all the animals going to live?" Bulma asked as she was in shock.

I didn't know, but we couldn't help them. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't bring things back to life.

"So uh what now." Oolong said idiotically.

"I wish there was some way we could help." Gohan said.

Gohan turned to the dragon and looked sad.

"Poor little guy." Gohan said.

I wondered what had caused this. The fire came out of nowhere and not to mention ruined my time with Bardock.

"This stinks." Krillin said.

"Will you guys stop feeling sorry for yourselves? That wont help you get back the forest." I said to all of them.

Krillin seemed to think to himself.

"Hey!" Krillin said getting an idea.

"Bulma, do you think your dragon radar is charged up?" Krillin asked.

I had no idea what that was. Dragon Radar?

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bulma said.

Krillin turned to Gohan and Gohan got happy.

"You mean?" Gohan said happy.

Krillin just nodded.

"Yeah!" Gohan shouted in excitement.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Bulma said.

"Well I'm ready when you are." Gohan said.

I hate being kept in the dark.

"What the hell is going on already?" Bardock yelled also hating being kept in the dark.

Everyone turned to face Bardock.

"I don't like being kept in the dark." Bardock said as he calmed down.

"I'll explain it to you, come on." Krillin said as he flew off.

"You see there are these things called Dragon Balls. There are seven of these things in existence." Krillin explained as we flew.

"When you collect all seven it can grant you any wish." Krillin said.

"That sounds powerful." Bardock said as he smiled evilly.

I knew what he was thinking about. Wishing that Frieza was dead forever. I would be lying if I weren't thinking the same thing.

"Although you can't wish death on someone." Krillin said getting our hopes up.

Well, looks like that idea won't work.

"But you can use the Dragon Balls to bring people, or in this case, things back to life." Krillin said.

"So we are going to collect all seven and wish the forest back to life." Krillin said.

"Shouldn't we be using the Dragon Balls for a more important cause?" Bardock questioned.

"This is an important cause." Gohan said trying to sway me.

"Come on Bardock. I say we do it. I mean it's like there is an actual threat yet." Fasha said to me.

"That's the spirit Fasha." Krillin said to her.

"Fine I'll help you." I said sighing.

Fasha smiled at me.

"You realize I spoil you right?" I said teasing Fasha.

She just laughed as she flew off quicker.

Dragon Balls eh? You learn something new everyday. Then we all flew off to find the magic spheres.

* * *

Our heroes' journey for the mystic Dragon Balls begins. Turles and the Crusher Corps draw near. Will they be able to gather all the Dragon Balls? What caused that fire in the forest? Next time Bardock and Fasha finally understand the power of the Dragon Balls.


	9. Chapter 9: The Resistance

Time to get into the real action.

* * *

Fasha POV

It took a few weeks but soon enough we collect all of the Dragon Balls. It was time to finally see this almighty dragon.

Everyone stood around the forest as we put all the balls together. Then there was a flash of yellow light. The light shot up into the sky, as I was amazed.

How have I not heard any rumors about these things? These things have off tons of power.

Gohan was amazed also as Krillin and Bulma looked happy. Oolong was hiding behind Bardock like a coward.

"Get out from behind me." Bardock told him as he reached and grabbed Oolong.

Bardock dropped the pig right in front himself.

Even the animals looked shocked. The dragon was green and huge. The dragon was so long he had to curl himself up. The powerful red-eyed dragon growled as he floated up into the sky.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Bardock was on his guard and I was slightly startled also. The purple dragon that Gohan saved got angry and flew after the mighty dragon.

"Ah! Stop! Wait! He's not going to hurt us." Gohan called after the dragon.

"Well he's dead." Bardock said as he saw the little purple animal charge.

As the little dragon charged the mighty dragon put his tail up into the air and then swung down at the puny dragon. Gohan stopped the little dragon as the green tail missed its target.

"Hold on he's a really nice dragon. We called him here to rebuild the whole forest." Gohan tried to explain to his pet.

"Right?" Gohan said as he turned to the almighty dragon.

The green dragon just groaned.

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't wanna see that face in a dark ally or in a well lit police station for that matter." Oolong said being a coward.

Bardock turned to the pig really irritated with him. I had to admit that pig was starting to annoy as well.

Then there was a loud roar that came from the mighty dragon. Oolong jumped back and got even more scared. What a pansy.

"Speak! Why have you summoned me at this time?" The dragon said, as he wanted an answer.

"Please restore the forest and make it as beautiful as it was before." Gohan said still holding back his pet.

"It shall be done." The dragon responded.

Then his eyes glowed as streaks of energy came from them.

Red covered the entire place. Then just like that the forest was back to life.

I couldn't believe it. The forest was exactly the same. You couldn't even tell the forest was burned down before. In mere seconds he was able to bring all of this back to life.

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon spoke.

"The forest is restored." The powerful dragon said as he began to disappear.

"Farwell." The dragon said.

Then he transformed into bright lights and he flew off and all seven Dragon Balls did the same thing.

"That was sure something." I said to myself.

"Yeah, it sure was." Bardock said agreeing with me.

I had witnessed my first encounter with the mighty dragon Shenron.

Tora POV

All of us sat in orbit of the Earth. We just waited as we had sent something onto Earth.

I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was important. Amond and the others were looking at the monitor.

"Ah Earth. The perfect planet for the Tree of Might." Amond said as he finally got to see the planet.

The planet didn't look that special to me.

"It's crawling with life. It seems Kakarot has not been doing his job." Cacao said mentioning a name I haven't heard in a long time.

Kakarot. That was Bardock's son's name.

Wait…is that why Bardock had refused to leave Earth? That was definitely a possibility.

"Perhaps he perished when only mere a child." Lakasei said.

"None sense. He is a saiyan. Saiyans never perish." Turles said as he stood in the back of the ship.

Amond's smile disappeared as he saw an energy level.

"Ah yes look at those power readings. Kakarot, Bardock and Fasha are on Earth for sure. We just don't know where yet." Amond said as he looked down on Earth.

They were all alive on Earth? I thought they were dead.

What are they doing? It is very unlike Bardock to just not complete a mission. I knew what we were going to do. We would go down and take over Earth.

But Fasha and Bardock couldn't possibly care for a mere planet. Could they?

Bardock POV

We stayed at Ch Chi's house.

"Are you sure it's not too hot in there Goku?" Chi Chi asked as she lit a bath for Goku and Gohan.

"Naw. The hot loosens sore muscles." Goku said, as he was naked in the bath.

"Daddy, I bet I could hold my breath longer." Gohan bet.

"Oh yeah?" Goku replied back as both Gohan and Goku went under the water.

Chi Chi laughed at their silliness.

"Hey Bardock. Maybe we should have a bath together." Fasha said flirting with me.

"No thanks I'm clean." I teased back.

"Well maybe we could get dirty then." Fasha said smirking.

"Whew." I said stretching my collar.

That actually sounded tempting.

"You really are something." I said to her.

"I'll take that as a complement." Fasha retorted.

"AH! Goku get out of there!" Chi Chi screamed as she got our attention.

We both turned to see what the mater was. It was just the purple dragon again.

"Icarus…" Gohan said.

So Icarus was its name huh.

"It's a monster!" Chi Chi screamed.

"Oh please, she doesn't even know that a monster is." Fasha said aloud.

"No mom this is Icarus, my new friend." Gohan said correcting her.

"Friends are usually human Gohan." Chi Chi said.

Both of us glared at Chi Chi. So I guess we weren't considered as friends then.

"So do you like him?" Gohan asked his mother.

"Uh, he's big." Chi Chi responded.

The dragon slept outside as Chi Chi, Goku and Gohan went inside. We heard yelling coming from the house.

"Are they okay in there?" Fasha asked.

"Yeah they're fine. They are just settling a little spat." I said to her.

Once the yelling was done Gohan walked out of the house and to the dragon.

Gohan was trying to shoo the dragon away. Obviously Chi Chi didn't want to keep it.

I saw my son talk to Gohan from behind a tree. Kakarot and Gohan walked to a cave.

I flew down deciding to see what was doing on. There was food set up inside the cave. I get it now. This is a home for Ickarios. The moment warmed my heart.

"Isn't that sweet." Fasha said seeing the moment.

"I never thought in my life I would be able to see anything sweet." I said as I put my arm around Fasha.

I thought life would always be destruction for me. I never thought that I would be able to see my son grow up and be happy. I never thought I would ever able to be happy.

Tora POV

"Aw there's the spot that our tree will grow." Amond said delighted.

He then slowly lifted his two fingers. Amond groaned as his power showed up on my scouter. I looked at Borgos but Borgos was just as frightened.

Then Amond screamed as he pointed his fingers at the hole. Massive energy came up on my scouter and I watched as the hole blew up.

I saw a near by flying car get hit by the blast and spiral out. The car then was destroyed.

"We gotta go help them." I said aloud.

Everyone turned to me.

"Never mind" I said with sweat down my head.

I didn't want to be part of this group anymore. Everyone turned back to what they were doing. Daizu took something out of his armor.

It was a seed. Daizu flipped the seed into the hole.

"It won't be long now." Daizu said with an evil smile on his face.

The hole seemed to have no end to it.

"We simply wait for the fruit." Rasin said leaning over the edge.

I didn't know what the Tree of Might was but I knew that it wasn't good for Earth.

Bardock POV

Gohan was playing catch with his new pet. A frivolous activity, but whatever the kid wants.

The kid really was making a bond with his new pet. My grandson had such a big heart.

I wondered why he wasn't a brutal and violent animal like Fasha or I when we were kids. Could it be this environment? This planet was so peaceful. I misjudged this planet. I only based my opinion on power. I was sure that I would want my child to be raised here. They could forget their dark past and live here in peace.

I stared up at the sky growing a new fond love of this planet.

"I told you so." Fasha said smiling down at me.

"I knew you would love this planet." Fasha said.

It's like she could read my mind.

"You are too good at that woman." I said as she smiled.

She sat down next to me. I sat up.

"Listen Fasha about a few days ago. You know, when the fire happened. It's just that I shouldn't have treated you that way. I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh Bardock" Fasha said with tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

I didn't get it for a second. Then I realized it. That was one of the only times I had ever apologized. I hugged Fasha back accepting her emotions.

"I swear that I will protect you and Kakarot. No matter what the cost." I said softly into her ear.

Fasha didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

We both knew that we loved each other.

Tora POV

I watched as the dreaded tree began to grow. The rocks were teared up as the rooted dug out of the ground. The neighboring trees were destroyed as the Tree of Might feed. The tree stretched to the sky as nothing could stop it.

What have I done? Borgo and I watched as we regretted helping these people. Borgos gave me a worried look.

This was bad. The animals cried in terror as they ran away.

"You wondered what the Tree of Might was…" Daizu said talking to me but not turning to face me.

"Well here it is." Daizu said as he gestured to the giant tree.

I couldn't believe I thought this guy was nice. His nice attitude and calm ways were all a façade. He was really just like everyone else on the inside, cruel, vial, evil.

I looked back at the tree and saw that leaves had grown on it. The tree even stretched to the clouds. This was the tallest tree I had ever seen. The tree didn't stop there.

I saw that the tree had gone to the cities. Innocent people were getting hurt! That was enough.

I flew off to go help the city. But as I was in midair I saw an energy level pop up on my scouter. I turned around and saw Amond with energy in his hand. Amond had the laser pointed at me!

"Get back here, now." Amond said as no one stopped him.

I grinded my teeth, this was going to far. I landed back onto the ground and slowly walked toward him. I went back to my normal position.

"Another outburst like that and I'll have to kill you." Cacao said turning to me.

I have no choose but to obey.

I'm sorry Bardock and Fasha, for what ever I'm about to do to you.

Fasha POV

I never wanted the moment to end. But both of us heard a cammotion going on. Both of us didn't want to let go but we did anyway.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Bardock said as he flew to where it was going from.

I followed Bardock. The cammotion seemed to be coming from Chi Chi's house. As we walked in we saw that everyone was gathered inside Goku's house.

"Sorry about your new cruiser Yamcha." Bulma said putting something down on the table.

"Yeah I didn't even have insurance for the thing." Yamcha said moping.

"Hope it wasn't expensive." Chi Chi said as she walked in.

"Well kinda. I pretty much spent everything I had." Yamcha said.

What an idiot.

"What! Why did you blow a bunch of cash on a car huh?" Bulma said angry.

"Trying to impress all the ladies assume!" Bulma said yelling.

"Oh please." I said drawing attention.

"AH! It's the mean lady!" Chiaotzu yelled as he saw me.

"Chiaotzu it's okay. She's a friend." Tien said calming him down.

"So these are the people you fought. Doesn't look like these guys could take you Fasha." Bardock said crossing his arms.

"Trust me, they are strong for humans." I said to Bardock.

"There's nothing wrong with a little showing off." Master Roshi said changing back to the car subject.

"Well men will be men I learned that a long time ago." Chi Chi said washing the dishes.

Tell me about it.

"As long as being around them doesn't distract Gohan from his studies." Chi Chi said.

"Come on I could totally help Gohan with his school work." Yamcha said leaning over the table.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Chi Chi said turning around.

Yamcha just sighed as everyone laughed at him.

"Oh thanks a lot you guys." Yamcha said laying his head on the table.

Then there was a tap at the window. It was Icarus.

"Icarus no" Gohan said as he ran to the window.

"Gohan I thought I told you to get rid of that thing." Chi Chi said sternly.

"He had to uh…" Gohan said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Uh he's just a lonely dragon." Goku said.

"What? Goku! Please tell me this wasn't all your idea." Chi Chi said.

"Uh pets are character building." Goku said trying to get himself out of this.

Gohan then shooed the dragon away.

"The little fella seems bothered by something." Goku said.

"He's not the only one." Chi Chi said also feeling something.

She was right. I felt something. On other planets I had seen animals sense back things happening before.

"King Kai is that you?" Goku said standing up suddenly.

He was talking to no one. Wait…Goku has psychic powers also? That was amazing. I turned to Bardock and saw that he knew what I knew.

"What kind of thing?" Goku said aloud.

"Tree of Might… sounds serious." Goku said aloud again.

Tree of Might! Oh my god. I was shocked. No, no. They couldn't be here. I felt someone touch my hand. I turned and saw Bardock.

"Calm down Fasha." Bardock said softly.

He was right. I couldn't lose my cool. Besides on the bright side I would finally be able to kill Amond. That right was reserved for me.

"Why would we have to do that?" Goku said.

We could only hear one side of the conversation. Someone must be on the other end.

"I refuse to let that happen." Goku said heroically.

"I'll show them not to mess with my home." Goku said.

"You are not going to do this alone Goku." Bardock said to him.

Goku turned to Bardock, not knowing that he secretly was his father.

"My home was destroyed by an evil tyrant. And I'll be damned if I let the same thing happen to your home!" Bardock yelled ready to battle.

Tora's POV

"It wont be long until the fruit is ripe." Amond said with his signature grin.

"And after that no one will be able to stop Turles. Once he eats the fruit his power will be off the charts." Daizu said looking up.

"Not that Turles needs more strength to battle Kakarot" Rasin said implying Kakarot's extremely low power level when he was born.

"The poor weakling couldn't even conquer Earth." Rasin said.

"All of our powers will grow. We shall shatter every fighter in the known universe." Lakasei said confident.

"The first thing is to wipe out this filthy planet." Cacao said.

They are all monsters.

"Yes, you will focus on that. Leave the weak excuse of a saiyan to me." Turles said as he stepped out of the pod and wrapped his tail around his waist.

I hate them all now.

Bardock POV

"But none of this makes any sense." Bulma said.

"Yeah, what kinda tree is it?" Krillin asked.

The type of tree doesn't even matter.

"It's time we all gathered together and fight as one." Goku explained.

Kakarot even has my leadership skills, like father like son.

"Sounds great to me Goku. I would only take us a day or two to get ready." Oolong said.

You stupid pig there is no one or two days!

"No, we'll put an end to this today…and make sure it doesn't happen again." Goku said standing up.

"I'm with you. Come on, who's in." Krillin said getting ready.

"We are" Tien and Chiaotzu said.

"Me too" Yamcha said.

"Lets fight for our new home" Fasha said.

I smiled.

"Lets make history." I said.

Then we all put our hands into a group.

"Gohan…what do you think you are doing?" Chi Chi asked her son.

"Mom…come on, please." Gohan said.

I couldn't believe we were even having this conversation. The world was about to die! Chi Chi made Gohan stay home. What ever that woman is insane if you ask me.

We flew down to the giant tree. That thing was big. I could see why Turles made such a big deal over this.

"That thing's enormous. If we wanna do any significant damage we need to start attacking at the trunk." Krillin suggested.

He was probably right about that.

"Ready…power up." Goku commanded.

We all did as he said. I hoped this power would be enough.

All of us shot our waves as they flew at the tree. The tree was cover in dust as our blasts hit their marks. When the dust cleared it was revealed that the tree was undamaged. I knew that would happen. These Earthlings can't provide enough energy to up root this thing.

"Come on Goku. Lets hit that thing again" Krillin said giving orders.

"Now hold on a sec. If we do we'll end up destroying everything around the tree instead." Yamcha said finally saying something smart for once.

Goku noticed something and flew up into the sky.

What was he doing? I flew after him with Fasha trailing behind me. Soon everyone followed Goku and me.

Soon we stopped at a level when I finally got to see the Turles Crusher Corps again. They all sat there laughing at us.

Daizu was leaning over on his side, Amond was sitting on a rock, Rasin was on Amond's shoulder and Cacao was standing there. These guys wouldn't be a problem.

But then I saw two others…Borgos and Tora. I sat there in shock as I realized that I would have to fight my friends. I couldn't kill Tora.

Fasha didn't notice though she was too busy staring down Amond. They had a grudge. If Amond killed my Fasha he would have hell to pay.

"What pitiful losers." Amond said cruel as ever.

"You actually think you could destroy the tree of might?" Amond said.

"Their energy level is amazingly high." Tien said shaking in fear.

"I don't know where they came from…" Tien said.

You know what is funny; I don't either. The only ones I know where they came from were Borgos and Tora.

"You put this tree on our planet, but you never ask." Goku said.

"Personally I think it makes the forest look better. It can stand as the lone pillar of strength from this planet." Daizu said showing his true colors.

Well there goes mister charming.

"I bet it was you guys who caused that big explosion. The one that destroyed my new cruiser." Yamcha said angry.

I couldn't believe his guy; his planet was going to be destroyed yet all he cared about was his stupid cruiser.

"Right." Cacao said confirming Yamcha's theory.

"These guys don't look scary at all." Krillin said terrified.

"I'm just shaking cause there's a draft up here." Krillin said making up a lame excuse.

Everyone got ready to fight.

"You're gonna pay for my busted cruiser." Yamcha said still having a one-track mind. I just shook my head at the idiotic human.

As everyone got ready Daizu just casually flipped a rock.

This was it. Time to settle everything. I got ready.

I had never fought these guys for real. Well I guess now it was time to.

I turned to Fasha and she nodded showing that she was ready. All right, time to party.

* * *

Finally the Z fighters and the Turles Crusher Corps meet. Will the Z fighters be able to take down this formidable foe? Will Bardock and Fasha be able to face their own friends? Find out next time when the battle for control over Earth begins.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends & Enemies

Almost 2,000 hits. Keep reading and tell me what you think.

* * *

Fasha POV

Daizu was flipping his rock casually. The rock landed in his palm and he crushed it.

As soon as he crushed the rock all of us jumped into action. Daizu disappeared out of my sight. I saw Tien and Chiaotzu charge at Rasin and Lakasei in one body.

Everyone moved so fast they disappeared. The rocks hit the tree roots as everyone fought.

There was flash of light from behind me but I didn't turn around. I rushed to find Amond.

I found Krillin staring down Amond. Krillin stuck out his hand as Amond sat there amused.

"Destructo…" Krillin began to say as energy appeared above his hand.

"Disc!" Krillin yelled as he threw the object at Amond.

"So I guess we are already up to the fancy moves." Amond said as he spun around.

As Amond spun he shot an energy disc out. I remember them talking about this move.

Amond's disc flew and collided with Krillin's. There discs ended up switching as Krillin's disc came at him and Amond's disc flew at him.

Krillin leaned back as he dodged his own attack. Amond did the same thing to dodge his own disc. I hoped that the disc would have hit him.

Amond's disc flew and hit a rock ledge in the background. Leaving a cut like mark in the rock. Amond turned back to Krillin slowly. Amond looked angry as his face twitched. Krillin looked like he was out of breathe.

"No…" Krillin said though his panting.

I flew to go help Krillin, I could see Amond was already getting ready for his next attack.

"It's all right. I got this." Krillin yelled to me.

I instantly stopped in my tracks.

"Go help the others." Krillin yelled to me.

I trusted Krillin. I looked and saw that Krillin was right. Chiaoztu was in trouble.

Amond would have to wait. I flew off in the opposite direction as Amond just grinned.

I flew as fast as I could to go save the bald mime.

Bardock POV

Cacao was fighting Yamcha. Oh great just my luck, I get stuck with this loser.

Yamcha formed an energy ball in his hand. Cacao charged at Yamcha his expression not changing.

"You want some of this." Yamcha said as he had the ball in his hand.

He shot the ball at Cacao. The ball missed his face by a long shot.

Yamcha was doing these weird poses as he moved the energy sphere. The sphere missed Cacao multiple times. Finally the ball struck Cacao in the chest.

Really? That was the best this guy could do? Cacao charged at Yamcha leading with his head.

I knew that attack wasn't going to work.

Cacao and Yamcha fought in the air. Yamcha flew up higher so Cacao revealed his flaps and stopped.

Cacao shot backwards and got in front of Yamcha. Cacao then tackled Yamcha. With great force Cacao tackled Yamcha into the ground.

Just like that the weakling was down. As Cacao got back into the sky I saw my son fire a laser. The laser hit Cacao right on.

"Eat that." Goku yelled to him.

Cacao landed on all fours, the ground cracking by the force.

"He had his chance…now try this!" Daizu said firing at my son.

I teleported in the way of the blast and swatted it away.

Then I shot an energy wave at Daizu while Kakarot shot at Cacao on the ground. I had to smile a bit. He was strong just like his father. I was proud of Kakarot.

Fasha POV

I trailed behind Rasin as he flew after the small mime.

"We are not done yet little clown." Rasin said as he shot energy beams at the small fighter.

The beams stuck the mime as he fell down. Rasin shot the finishing blow as I rushed to save him. But someone else shot a blast and saved Chiaotzu.

"Who did that?" Rasin said in disbelief.

It was Goku's son. He was riding on his dragon, Icarus.

"I did. And you better stop messing with my friends." Gohan said as he jumped of his dragon.

"Just my luck, I'm stuck baby sitting again." Rasin said not wanting to deal with this kid.

Gohan flipped a few times and then shot a blast. Rasin stood there and took the blast.

Wow, this guy really was weak. I didn't have to do anything yet. But I saw my scouter. Rasin wasn't done yet.

"He's not done yet kid." I yelled to Goku's son.

Gohan turned around and Rasin flew out of the smoke.

"I think it's time someone gave you a good spanking kid." Rasin said as he flew towards Gohan.

"Masenko!" Gohan said charging a blast.

Rasin fired his puny laser and then Gohan unleashed his. Gohan's blast was bright. The lasers cancelled each other out.

"That kids power he reminds me of a…" Rasin said trailing off.

I knew what he meant. He was going to say a saiyan.

"What? Where did he go?" Rasin asked turned to me for help.

I just smirked and used my thumb to point to his right. Rasin turned and was hit by Gohan's head.

Gohan's head hit Rasin's ribcage. I smiled as I let Gohan take this guy on. The force was so great the scouter on Rasin's head flew off. Rasin screamed as he fell down.

"Yeah" Gohan said getting excited.

I would intervene but I was going to let the kid have his moment. I folded my arms as I watched Gohan celebrate.

Gohan flew off to go find his dragon. I heard Krillin scream as I sat around.

Amond! I guess it was time to face him. I flew back to where Krillin was.

As I flew my anger boiled. It was time Amond and I finally had a fair fight.

Bardock POV

"You are next, traitor." Daizu said to me.

"Oh please. I'm a lot stronger than that human." I said to the punk.

Daizu charged at me. Daizu punched but I blocked it easily.

I grabbed Daizu by the arm and threw him down. As Daizu fell I rushed down to catch up to him. Daizu hit the ground hard and then I came down and crushed him with my knee. Daizu spat up blood from the impact.

Then I grabbed Daizu by the head and threw him into a pile of rocks.

I looked back at Kakarot and saw that he was fighting Cacao. Cacao punched at Goku but then Goku disappeared. Goku dropkicked Cacao in the back causing him to fly forward.

Daizu tried to blindside me but I stuck out my forearm and blocked the attack.

"You seriously couldn't think that would work." I said talking to the person behind me.

Daizu stepped back a few feet, as he knew my power.

"You said so yourself, I could go a round with Turles." I said to him as I turned around.

"So what makes you think that you have a chance?" I asked Daizu.

Then Borgos came up next to Daizu. Daizu got a wicked smile.

Daizu jus pointed at me. Using my own friend as a weapon? Now that was low.

I clenched my fist knowing that I might have to kill Borgos. Borgos charged at me while Daizu watched.

Borgos punched at me. I grabbed Borgos fist and maneuvered around him. Borgos turned around and shot an energy wave at me. I blocked as the wave pushed me back. I tumbled through rocks as I came to a stop.

I couldn't actually fight Borgos. I stared up from my knees as Borgos walked toward me. This was going to be harder then I thought.

Fasha POV

When I got there I saw that Krillin was defeated. Amond threw Krillin at my feet. I stared at Amond.

"What are you waiting for little girl?" Amond said mocking me.

"I will not hold back on you." I said to him.

"I haven't forgotten what you tried to do to me." I said scowling.

"If you would have just enjoyed it all this wouldn't have happened." Amond said holding out his hands.

That's it! I teleported and elbowed Amond across the face.

Amond recovered and smashed the ground in rage. I jumped back and dodged the attack.

Amond then rushed at me. I jumped over him and struck him in the back. As Amond leaned forward I shot a blast at him.

The blast hit Amond in the back as he fell off a ledge. Amond flew back up as he regained control.

"Could a little girl do that?" I asked smugly.

Amond was pissed.

I got into my stance. I was going to enjoy finally being able to beat the living shit out of this guy.

Bardock POV

I jumped up and got hit by Borgos. Borgos hit me multiple times as I tried to defend myself.

I hit Borgos across the face in anger. I punched at Borgos chest but he grabbed my arm before it hit.

"You taught me well." Borgos said darkly.

Then a blast hit where we stood.

I got out of the way but Borgos took the blast. Borgos just turned around and looked at the person who shot the attack. It was Tora!

"That's enough Borgos." Tora said.

"I'll be the one to kill Bardock" Tora said as he landed.

"Go take care of Fasha" Tora said to Borgos.

Borgos nodded and flew off. Tora…I didn't want this to happen.

Tora charged at me. I was not going to allow myself to be killed. I rushed toward Tora also as we both met each other. I shot a blast but Tora deflected it.

Tora then punched at me. His arm hit me in the chest. I kicked Tora in the midsection. Tora grabbed me by the head.

"Bardock listen to me…" Tora whispered to me.

I listened closely.

"I'm not actually trying to kill you." Tora explained.

"This is all a ploy to get Daizu off guard." Tora said to me.

"So we pretend we are fighting?" I asked Tora.

"Yeah, now lets both attack Daizu on my command." Tora said to me.

I just nodded. Tora let go of me and made it look like I broke free.

I punched Tora a few times and then we both rested.

"Now!" Tora screamed as he gave the signal.

Both of us charged at Daizu. Daizu was completely off guard. Tora and I both shot blast at the same time.

"What?" Daizu said as he blocked.

Daizu's arms steamed from the attack. Tora hit Daizu across the face.

Then I came by and tripped him. As Daizu fell I grabbed him by the leg. I spun around and threw Daizu into the air.

As Daizu flew into the air Tora shot a blast at him. Daizu was hit by the blast. Daizu fell down injured as he tried to regain control.

I ran to the falling Daizu. Daizu got control as he stopped upside down in the air. I slide to a stop with my hand out.

Daizu stared at my hand in horror. I unleashed my blast and disintegrated the punk. Remains of the prince floated to the ground slowly.

I turned back to Tora and saw that he was fighting Cacao.

Cacao flew around Tora quickly. Then Cacao shot a blast through Tora's back.

"Tora No!" I yelled.

Tora collapsed to the ground. I charged to go face the machine but he quickly fled.

"Tora" I said as I saw the blood on the tree.

This was so familiar. I lifted Tora by the neck.

"I see now why you didn't destroy this planet. This planet is beautiful, Bardock. And it is your new home." Tora said as he smiled.

"Protect your home Bardock. Make sure one on else has to go through what we did." Tora commanded me.

"Make sure no one else ends up being ruled by a tyrant…like we did…" Tora said trailing off.

Then he was gone. I saw Tora's headband. I took it off his body.

The band was covered red from the blood. I stood up from my bent position.

I bowed my head as I tied the blood soaked band around my head.

I'll do it, for you Tora.

I looked across the horizon. I wouldn't let another on off my homes be destroyed before my eyes.

It was finally time to change fate.

Fasha POV

Amond used his shoulder to tackle me. I stopped the tackle with my hands.

I slid as I tried to stop the criminal from impaling me upon his spikes. I pushed with great force and pushed Amond into the tree.

Amond hit the tree as he recoiled. Amond stood there angry that I was able to stand my own ground against him.

"How could this be!" Amond shouted.

"You shouldn't be able to match me!" He shouted angrier.

"You wanna know why I'm stronger? It's because I have finally found a reason to fight." I yelled to him.

"You have no reason to fight. The only reason you fight is because you don't how to do anything else." I said smirking.

Amond was boiling mad. Then something happened.

Amond began to smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I said demanding an answer.

Amond was staring off. I turned around to see what he was looking at. I saw who it was.

Borgos was coming this way.

"Don't you dare." I said running at him.

But I was already too late. Amond threw a huge energy ball at Borgos.

Borgos didn't see it coming and was hit by it.

"NO!" I yelled as the ball crushed Borgos.

As soon as the ball made contact with the ground it exploded with bright light. I had to look away from the bright light.

As I turned away I could hear Amond laugh manically.

The explosion was huge as the blast swept Amond and I off our feet.

As I flew through the air I felt sorry for Borgos. He never saw the betrayal coming. I closed my eyes as I felt impact.

I bounced off a rock as I rolled on the ground. I looked back to Borgos and saw nothing but a crater there. I bowed my head.

For the first time, I had just witnessed the death of a close friend.

Bardock POV

There was flash of light as a huge ball of energy exploded. I had no idea who or what that thing hit.

I had to make sure it wasn't anyone I knew. But as I flew to the location something else happened. There was another explosion from a cavern.

"What the heck?" I said aloud as I stopped.

Then screams came from a carnival miles away. The whole city lost power! All the lights in the distance disappeared.

This had to be the work of the Tree of Might. I looked at my scouter and saw that there were too huge power levels.

I rushed to the sources. What I found there surprised me.

It was Kakarot…and he was fighting Turles!

That was amazing. I landed next to my son. Goku didn't break his stare with Turles. Amazing, he was able to stand a chance against Turles. He sure showed everyone on planet Vegeta wrong.

Turles noticed me there.

"Ah Bardock nice to see you again. Kind to explain why you haven't taken over this planet yet?" Turles questioned.

"This is my home Turles." I responded to him.

"What?" Turles said in disbelief.

"You are such a great warrior yet you are willing to throw all that away for some stupid planet!" Turles yelled.

"This is my family's home. I will not let you kill this planet." I said to him.

"So…is the same to be said about Fasha?" Turles asked.

"She loves this planet even more then I do." I said to Turles.

Turles looked outraged.

"You and Fasha are just as much of a disgrace to the saiyan name as Kakarot is." Turles stated.

"It's about time the saiyan races opens it's eyes, Turles." I said.

"It's time the saiyans had control over there own destiny!" I yelled to him.

"If you are against me…then your fate is already sealed." Turles announced.

All of us stared down each other. Me, Kakarot and Turles got ready.

It was time to uproot this tree. It was time to defend my new home.

* * *

Turles finally plans to unveil his power. What will happen to Earth? Will Bardock and Goku be able to take this powerful leader? Will Fasha be able to handle Amond's power? Find out next time when Fasha and Bardock plan to face their destinies.


	11. Chapter 11: Rivals

Sorry about it being late, I haven't had much time to type lately. BTW there is a reference to Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 in this chapter. Can you find out what it is?

* * *

Fasha POV

As my balance returned too normal I flew up into the sky. As I rose I looked at myself. There seemed to be no damage. My armor and my body were fine. I looked around as I tried to find the menace that killed my friend. I wasn't going to let Amond get away with what he has done.

I scanned the area looking for the criminal. Then I found him. Amond was up in the sky, from the looks of it he was trying to find me also. As Amond found me he seemed to get angry again.

"What? You are supposed to be dead!" Amond shouted at me.

"I guess you didn't do that good of a job then." I said as I wiped the dirt off my face.

"That is it! No more games!" Amond said.

For some reason I knew he was serious, he really was going to go all out. Then something appeared on my scouter. It was Amond's power level.

Red energy flashed around Amond as he yelled. The power was too much. The level continued to rise. I floated there not knowing what to do.

Amond yelled as his body started to move. Amond rushed me with great speed. Amond's fist covered in energy hit me.

The force was great. I felt my sternum take the hit. My eyes wided as pain went through my body a second time. This time the pain was in my side. I saw that Amond had hit me in the side.

I clutched my side in pain but Amond wasn't done yet. Amond pushed with both his hands. I stopped both hands with my own hands. Amond and I stood our ground as we both pushed. I tried to match his strength but Amond was obviously stronger brute strength wise. I was pushed back as Amond gained control.

A smile split his mouth as he saw me losing. I looked in his eyes and I saw the visions he had. Visions of torturing me danced around in his head. The sociopath was going to enjoy every second.

Amond pushed and my arms gave out. I was forced down as I fell to the ground.

But then I stopped. I felt that someone had hold of my leg. I turned my head and saw that it was Amond there.

"Oops. You almost fell down." Amond said smiling wickedly.

Amond dragged me by the leg and flew across the sky. I was dragged helplessly as Amond dragged me to his destination of choice.

I craned my neck up and saw the ground. Then I felt a scraping pain as I felt my body drag across the ground. I was dragged across the ground as Amond flew by. My body hurt all around. Amond started to speed up as he still had hold of my leg.

I skipped on the ground as I could fell my body deteriorating. I wanted the pain the end but I knew that would never happen. All I could do was scream in pain as he continued to drag me. Finally Amond let go of my leg and threw me back into the air.

I recovered and floated in the air injured. I wobbled as I tried to stay up. I saw that parts of my skin and armor were ripped off. As I floated there I saw something fly towards me.

An energy ball rammed into my body, my body was done. It gave out on me and I fell to towards the ground. I couldn't even soften my fall.

I fell to the ground hard as I felt one last jolt of pain. I rolled over involuntary as motion carried my body. I lied there not having any more energy to fight. It was over for me.

I failed everyone. I failed Bardock, Kakarot, Tora, Borgos, Shugesh…I even failed myself. I never thought it would end, dying like this. I wanted a more noble death, I didn't want be another statistic. I didn't want to be another number.

I wanted to make my stand. I wanted to finally stand out. Well at least I had some good times. I finally got close to Bardock. Bardock even worried about my health and gave me a bean…wait a second.

A bean? He didn't give me any type of bean! He gave me a special bean. I think he called it a Senzu Bean.

I used all the strength I had left and reached to where I put the bean. I pulled the bean out slowly and weakly. But I managed to get it near my mouth. I chewed as I put the bean in my mouth.

I hope this works.

As I swallowed I felt something.

I felt energy, I felt power. My muscles felt limber and strong.

I did a handspring as I got onto my feet again. I saw that all my injuries had healed completely. That was some bean. I looked up and saw that Amond was floating away thinking he had killed me.

Well he was in for a shock.

My pink energy came around me as I leapt into the air. I went to the same level as Amond then I showed my power. I shot my energy into the sky showing that I was still alive.

Amond slowly turned around as he faced. The scouter on his face displayed numbers that rose. Amond stared at me as sweat and fear poured down his face.

"Amond!" I yelled making my presence known.

"For your whole life you have committed crimes and never paid the price. Well that all changes today…" I said as I looked at him.

Amond looked scared.

"Today you finally pay for your crimes!" I yelled at the criminal as my energy rose even higher.

"NO!" Amond yelled in defiance.

Amond spun around and launched his energy disc at me.

I stuck out one hand as the blade stopped before it hit me. The disc levitated inches in front of my hand.

I then pushed the blade back at him. Amond saw the blade coming and leaned to the side. The blade cut off part of his shoulder blade.

I saw my chance; I rushed to Amond as he tried to recover from his own attack being launched back at him.

Amond stared at me as I charged at him.

I jumped and curled myself into a ball. I shaped my hand into a claw and clawed him across the face.

Then I clawed his face again. I clawed Amond's face multiple times as his scouter was knocked off and his face was shredded. I continued my barraged until I ended it with one clean hit down.

Amond's face jerked downward as I jumped above him.

As I jumped above Amond I put my thighs around his neck. I squeezed my legs together as I held on to his neck with my legs.

I was going to end this once and for all.

I flew down as I dragged Amond by his neck with me. We both dropped down all the way from the sky. Speed caught up as I flew down faster. Amond yelled as he was at my mercy.

Then I landed on the ground with force, the impact of me landing onto of his neck as amazing. I stood up as I evaluated the damage I had done.

I saw Amond there on the ground. I shattered his neck completely. Amond was definitely dead.

Amond didn't move. He finally paid the price. I went to feel my shoulder but amazingly I wasn't sore at all.

I actually felt like I could fight some more. My armor and clothes on the other hand were destroyed. I figured that the bean wouldn't fix clothes.

Besides having my clothes destroyed would be the least of my worries. There still was Turles and the other members of the Crusher Corp to worry about.

And Bardock…wait, where was Bardock? Bardock was nowhere around me.

I checked my scouter and saw three very high power levels.

I was actually surprised my scouter still worked, but there was no time to ponder that.

I flew off to the sources of the power as I left Amond there broken.

I sighed a sigh of relief; I would never have to see that guy again.

Bardock POV

I was about to lunge and attack Turles but someone got my attention.

"Mighty Turles, leave him to us." Cacao said as he floated down from the sky.

"We've already made short work of your friends." Rasin said.

"Actually I wouldn't call it work at all." Rasin said laughing at his joke.

Friends? I didn't know if they were talking about my friends or my son's friends.

"Leave these guys to me." Goku said telling me to stay back.

I trusted my son. Goku got into fighting stance as he spread his legs apart.

Cacao threw a punch but Goku dodged the attack.

Rasin and Lakasai came from above. All three of them tried to kill Goku.

Goku dodged all six of the fist being thrown at him.

Turles sat there with a dull expression. Obviously he wasn't amused.

Goku fought and was actually standing his ground against all of them.

"This isn't a spectator sport!" A voice called out.

I looked up and saw a Namekian coming from the sky. Turles looked up slightly as he also saw the Namekian. The green aliens arm stretched and came at Turles.

Turles put up his arm and blocked the extending arm. Turles then tossed the arm to the side causing the Namekian to swing to the side.

The Namekian landed on a root and then rebounded for another attack.

The Namekian stretched his other arm trying to hit him again. This time Turles just leaned his neck to the side and arm missed him.

As the Namekian tried to redraw his arms back Turles saw his chance and tackled the Namekian with his shoulder.

The Namekian was forced backwards as he was hit in the stomach. Turles followed up the attack with a punch to the face.

The Namekian lost his balance and fell. As the Namekian fell he put his fingers on his forehead and shot a blast point blank. Turles got into a stance trying to block it.

There was no way Turles would be able to block that attack or survive for that matter.

As the smoke cleared from the blast I saw that Turles was standing there. Even more impressive was that there was no scratch on him.

Turles held his hand out as the Namekian still pointed his fingers at Turles.

"How does it feel being beaten?" Turles asked with a grin on his face.

Sweat came down the Namekian's face, as he knew what Turles was going to do. I rushed to Turles and tried to stop his attack.

I was too late as Turles fired a purple wave at the helpless Namekian on the ground. The Namekian was sent into the air by the power of the blast.

I flew to Turles but I stopped in my tracks. I heard my son yell as I saw his power skyrocket.

I turned to my son and saw that he was glowing red.

Well that was strange.

Then I felt a sharp pain as my scouter couldn't take the power and exploded on my face.

I winched as I felt the slight pain. As I looked I also saw that Rasin and Lakasei's scouters were also destroyed.

Goku punched Rasin across the face. Then he kicked Lakasei in the chin, sending him into the air. Goku did a jump kick and kicked Cacao in directly in the face.

Everyone fell to the ground as I felt all their energies leaving their bodies.

Goku just killed three of the Turles Crusher Corps with one barrage.

Cacao's metallic body sparked on the ground, as he didn't move.

My son really was amazing.

"Kakarot, Bardock…" Turles said as he turned to my son and I.

"I'll give you two an out. I know you're both cowards so if you choose there is still time for both of you to surrender, I promise I won't tell." Turles said making an offer.

"No a chance!" Goku said making his standing clear.

"I will never surrender." Goku yelled.

"My standing is the same as his." I said pointing to my son.

"But I'm going to destroy both of you." Turles said trying to get us to reconsider.

"Haven't you put that together yet? I am absolutely your superior." Turles said.

Turles…you haven't learned. Saiyan's don't know the meaning of surrender.

Turles smirked as he finished his sentence.

"I'll enjoy beating you. Just like I did your son." Turles said.

So obviously Gohan got dragged into this also.

"You'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on my son." Goku yelled now angry with Turles.

I felt the tree getting stronger. This was bad. The trees around us slowly started to die. Turles was killing this planet just like Frieza.

Frieza…as soon as that name came across my mind my anger grew.

"Even now the tree of might is draining the energy from your planet, sucking the land dry ripening its fruit for me. Once I eat it I'll be unstoppable." Turles said as he jumped away from Goku.

Looks like it was time to fight.

"Keep on dreaming, cause that will never happen with me around." Goku said as his energy rose.

I couldn't see the exact number but I knew he was pumping up. Turles started to sweat as he saw the number.

"You haven't been able to beat me so far." Turles said as he worried.

Goku rushed up and punched Turles in the face.

Turles then took off into the air.

What was I doing standing here? Kakarot also jumped into the air. I followed them as I flew up.

Goku and Turles fought up in the trees. I couldn't keep up with them. The branches blocked my view.

I wasn't used to fighting in this environment.

Turles jumped out and Goku followed him. I ran by as I saw Turles' ship.

Turles jumped into the air and grabbed the fruit.

No! I shot a blast at Turles but Turles had already grabbed the fruit.

The blast hit the wall as rocks fell down to the ground.

Goku and I raced after Turles as he raced out of the cave.

But then Goku stopped. I stopped also as I looked around him to see Turles floating there.

An evil smile was on his lips as he stared at us. I wanted to stop him but I knew that I couldn't.

I sat there helplessly as I saw the fruit in Turles' hand. I hated feeling helpless. It was the worse feeling a saiyan could ever experience.

"You though I was strong before…watch this!" Turles said going to do something.

Turles lifted the fruit to his mouth as he took a bite. Then he slowly put his arm back down.

Oh shit.

Turles bulked up, as his muscles grew huge. His body mass completely changed. His muscles bulged out of his chest, legs and arms.

Turles crushed the fruit in his hand to show his might.

I stared as I saw the hulking mass of what used to be a saiyan. He floated there.

My son and I stared as we saw our fate looming a few feet in front of us.

* * *

Turles has tasted the flavor of the Tree of Might. What will Bardock and Goku do? How will they be able to take on this monstrous saiyan? Will they be able to defend Earth and themselves? Fasha rushes as she tries to help out heroes. Will she make it in time to help? Find out next time when Turles plans to demolish everything.


	12. Chapter 12: Changing Destiny

I had a party a few days ago and I also watched the Legend of Korra season finale. They both were awesome. Any who moving onto the thing you guy's want.

* * *

Bardock POV

Turles sat there for a second, and then out of nowhere Turles appeared in front of my son and hit him in the face.

I could feel the power of the hit. That fruit really did change him!

My son spiraled out of control, flipping end over end and then slammed against the tree. Turles attacked quickly and pinned my son against the tree with a knee strike.

Then Turles put his hands together and forced then down. Goku was hit in the back and forced down ward. Turles turned around and fired an energy volley at my son. As Kakarot fell the lasers hit him.

Goku was forced into the ground as the laser stream followed close behind him. The lasers slammed into the ground as they all tried to hit my son.

Turles looked down and his face became a smile.

"With this fruit I'll become the most powerful warrior the inverse has ever seen." Turles said.

Was he implying the legendary Super Saiyan? Even if he wasn't I will not allow him to get that powerful.

"And every living creature will come to know the name Turles, as their ruler." Turles said.

I rushed up and hit Turles from behind. Turles didn't even flinch from my hit. Turles slowly turned around to face me.

"You should have taken my offer while it was still good." Turles said as he turned around.

I shot an energy blast at Turles but Turles reached through the blast and hit me in the face.

I flew backwards, as I gain control I saw that the blast did nothing to him. This fruit had remarkable powers. Turles was indestructible. Turles came for another attack as he was going to punch me again. I blocked for the attack but then Turles disappeared.

I didn't have my scouter so I had no idea where he went. Turles appeared from the side and hit me with a strong kick. As I fell down Turles appeared again.

This time Turles did a strong axe handle and hit me back up. I used an explosive wave around me and stopped in the air. Turles floated up to my level.

This was really bad, not only was he super strong but he was also super fast. I didn't need my scouter to see that I was outmatched.

I had to get some type of advantage. I flew away as I saw Turles flew behind me.

I had to some how get to Fasha or some body, there was no way I would be able to take this guy alone. Turles shot some blast from behind me. I maneuvered and dodged the blast.

I weaved around giant roots in hopes that Turles would crash into them. Turles easily got by them. I flew faster as I worried if I would ever find Fasha.

Then as I looked behind me I saw Turles stop.

Finally, now I can try and find Fasha.

"So this is the warrior who as able to parallel King Vegeta in strength?" Turles said from behind me.

I continued to fly.

"What a weak pathetic soldier you turned out to be. I guess only elite saiyans fight their enemy with honor." Turles said.

I stopped flying away. That was it! No body says that to me. I turned around and faced my opponent.

"Don't you ever call me weak just because I am a lower class!" I yelled in anger.

I charged at Turles letting my outrage and pride get the best of me. Turles smiled again as he saw me charge at him. Energy covered my body as I charged at him.

Turles put his hands together and then spread then apart. Energy came in empty space between his hands as they spread apart. I realized I was tricked as I stopped. But it was too late as Turles launched his energy attack.

The chaotic energy formed into the shape of a circle and flew at me.

I blocked as I tried to act quickly. I felt the blast about to hit me when something got in the way. Somebody appeared in front of me and stopped the blast before it hit me.

It was Fasha!

Fasha stuck her hands out and held the blast at bay.

Then Fasha kicked the blast back at Turles.

Turles looked in amazement as he leaned to the side and barely managed to dodge his redirected attack. The circle flew off into the distance and exploded.

Turles turned back to us as he looked for an answer of what just happened.

"What is this?" Turles asked as he tried to look through the smoke.

Turles looked and then he saw who it was.

"Fasha?" Turles shouted in rage.

"Yes, Turles. It's me." Fasha responded as she floated there.

Fasha's armor looked horrible. Her armor implied that someone demolished her, but her body looked like it was raring to go.

This could only be the work of the Senzu Bean I gave her. I guess it did come in handy after all.

"Looks like you took my advice about the bean." I said leaning to face her.

"I don't know where you got that thing, but it helped me a great deal" Fasha said turning to face me.

"Get out of the way. I don't want to kill you." Turles said to her.

"No way. I will protect Bardock with my life." Fasha said standing her ground against an unstoppable warrior.

"If you die Fasha then our specias will never be the same. We will never be able to have prefect pure breed saiyans." Turles said explaining.

I guess that was true.

"I don't care, if they are pure breed or not." Fasha said to the captain.

"Do you want them to become useless trash like the people on this planet?" Turles asked.

"If my children become like you then yes, I would want them to be raised on Earth." Fasha said.

"It's time this endless cycle is broken Turles. It's time to do what we want instead of being told to. It's time to become who we want to be instead of being forced to." Fasha said with a strong sense of truth.

"You are very wise Fasha." Turles said sad.

"It's always a shame to lose a saiyan, especially when they have so much potential as you." Turles said making his point in killing us.

Both Fasha and I stood our ground, but Turles appeared behind me. Then he threw an energy blast before I was able to react. The blast hit me from behind and the force caused me to fly into Fasha.

We both tumbled as he fell to the hard Earth. I fell to the ground as the rocks where I landed flew up into the air. I got up quickly as I knew the situation was looking grim.

I had to do something. We need an ace in the hole. Then as I thought of this there was an explosion. I turned and saw Kakarot standing there on the ground.

I almost forgot about my son.

"Stay down you weakling. It's useless to try and fight against me." Turles yelled to my son from up in the sky.

Kakarot was panting hard.

"Kaioken…" Goku managed to say.

I was going to go help him but then I stopped myself. My instincts told me to wait.

"Times 20!" Goku screamed as I saw red energy form around his body.

Then Kakarot took off like a rocket at Turles. I watched my son fly up into the sky as I rooted for him in my mind. Come on. Come on. Goku did a tackle but then Turles vanished.

Goku found Turles again and attacked. The same thing happened as Turles disappeared. Then it happened again. Turles was too fast for Kakarot, even in his new form. Finally Turles disappeared and struck.

Goku flew and hit against the tree. Then Turles came from above and kicked Goku on the head. Goku flew down belly first as Turles followed him.

Turles came up and kneed Kakarot in the stomach, stopping my son's plummet inches from the ground. Then Turles did an axel handle as he hit my son onto the giant root. Turles stepped on Goku's head as he stood over him.

"Now Kakarot…if you want to live you must kneel and beg forgiveness." Turles said degrading him.

"I…I don't know any Kakarot. That's not my name." Goku mumbled as he had a foot placed on top of his face.

"Don't you lye to me!" Turles said not believing him.

"My names Goku…GOKU!" My son yelled.

Then for the first time I realized something, he was telling the truth. Kakarot really did believe his name was Goku. I didn't know how he forgot his real name but I knew he was telling the truth about him not actually knowing Kakarot was his name.

"Then die here…fool!" Turles screamed, as he was no longer amused.

Turles took his foot off of Goku and positioned his hand above him. Turles yelled as he fired an energy volley point blank at my son. Goku shrieked in pain as Turles laughed at his agony. Once Turles was done he looked at Goku in disgrace.

"When are you going to get it?" Turles asked my beaten son.

"I can't be beat. If you were smarter you would have just followed orders and destroyed this puny planet from the beginning." Turles said as he grinned.

Turles then proceeded to fly up the tree as he left. Goku's whole shirt was destroyed leaving his back battered and torn up. My son laid there was I thought the worse. It couldn't end like this.

We couldn't have escaped Frieza just so we could die here. Goku cringed as I ran up to my hurt son. He looked pretty bad. Goku rolled over onto his back, as he didn't open his eyes.

"Must stand up." Goku said with his eyes still closed.

"I'm here Kakarot." I said using my son's real name.

Goku then did something strange. Goku stuck out his hands to the sky and yelled, "Earth give me power!"

What was he doing?

Did he really think that was going to work? I think my son just lost his mind.

Fasha POV

I flew up to confront Turles as Bardock said what I guessed was his last goodbye to Kakarot.

One thing was for sure. I was not going to let Turles get away after he killed almost all my friends. I flew up to the cavern where Turles was floating. I saw that he had stopped moving. Then I saw that Goku's friends were standing there.

"Oh…back for more." Turles said as he noticed Goku's friends were in his way.

Turles grinned as he saw the damaged fighters.

"Hehe, my pleasure." Turles said to the injured warriors.

Turles looked confused and then mumbled something.

Just then the Namekian charged at Turles. Turles beat the injured Namekian like a punching bag. Then Piccolo fell down. The others charged at Turles as I decided to join them.

"Bring it on!" Turles yelled as he saw all of us swarming at him.

Turles took everyone down as he obviously had the advantage over them. Then Turles turned his attention to me.

I was not going to let him to kill everyone. I charged as I punched. Turles sidestepped and dodged the attack. Then he came around and used the back of his hand to hit me in the face.

I fell as the hit had more power than I expected. I fell on a root as I rolled backwards and was back on my feet again.

"Soon Earth will be at my mercy. Then there will be no left to stop me." Turles announced to everyone.

Piccolo fell to the ground no longer being able to fight.

There was no way. The fruit made him so much more powerful. How came we beat the unbeatable?

Bardock POV

Then as Goku finished I felt the power. Did he really draw strength from the whole world?

"Thank you" Goku said to the whole world.

"Bardock…" Goku said to me.

I turned to him in response.

"Come over here." Goku said to me.

I walked over to Goku as he said.

"Grab my arm." Goku commanded.

Then I did as he said. This was starting to get weird.

"Take this…it's the spirit bomb." Goku said as I felt energy race up my body.

Then the sphere appeared above my hand. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." I said thanking my son who was lying on the ground again.

It was time to kill Turles for good.

"Take this Turles. A gift from my new home, the Earth!" I yelled as I threw the sphere at him.

Turles saw the sphere coming.

Turles jumped up and shot a blast at my attack. The attacks collided as yellow energy flew from the collision. I sat in anticipation.

Then I saw Turles attacking coming at me.

The spirit bomb failed?

Turles blast hit where I was standing and erupted. The blast was so strong it sent me flying. I flew backwards as I hit the ground multiple times.

I lied there as I tried to get back up. There was no use. The blast Turles sent at me was too strong. The spirit bomb had failed.

Turles looked down as he saw me fail. To think I could fail. I lied my head back down. It was over.

Fasha POV

"No!" I yelled as my scream was drowned out by the sound of the blast colliding.

Bardock's attempt at killing Turles had failed. I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to cry. We tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. Turles would win.

"No…there just wasn't enough energy left in the Earth. It was all absorbed by the Tree of Might." Krillin explained.

So that's why it didn't work. I couldn't believe Turles! No matter what we did he always seemed to outmatch us.

"Now we're finished." Krillin said hopelessly.

"No I thought we would make it." Krillin said as he fainted from the pain.

I couldn't pass out. I forced my mind and body to stay awake. If I was going to die I was going to stick it out until the end.

Turles' laugh was heard throughout the area. The laugh spread through everyone's eardrums as they were forced to hear their failure.

Then there was silence as everything was at its limits of death, even us.

Bardock POV

I lost continuousness as I lied on the ground. I floated in my sub continuous.

This was unbelievable. Why did I get another chance at life? Just so it could be snatched away again? I walked around in empty, dark nothingness.

That is until I saw something. It was a bright. I looked on as I saw some else next to me. It was my son. I was in my son's sub continuous. This had to be the work of the psychic powers that had been given to me by the Kanassian. This experience really was strange.

"What is that?" Goku asked.

"It's warm like the rays of the sun." Goku said as he reached for the bright yellow sphere.

Yeah, the orb was warm. It felt really nice.

Then I was pushed out of my son's mind. I woke up quickly as I sat up. I turned and saw Goku walking to the tree.

"Got to stay focused on the energy of the fruit." Goku said to himself.

Goku went up and flew into the cavern Turles was in. I tried to get up but I was too weak. I saw Fasha fly down next to me and stick out her hand.

I took her hand and she helped me up to my feet. I stood on my feet.

"Come on Bardock." Fasha said as she gestured to the cavern.

I grabbed Fasha's arm. There might not be another time to show our affection again.

"This is what you wanted earlier." I said as I planted my lips on hers.

I held Fasha by the back as Fasha kissed me back. We both didn't fight back.

We finally accepted each other's true feelings. I enjoyed every second of it. Then we both leaned back as we let go of our kiss. I opened my eyes and saw Fasha there. Her purple eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Lets go stop Turles." I said to Fasha.

Then we both took off after Goku. When we got there we saw that Goku was already there.

"Turles!" Goku yelled getting his attention.

Turles turned around and saw Goku there.

"Not you again!" Turles yelled getting tired of Kakarot.

"How did this happen?" Turles asked.

"I have the power of nature inside." Goku responded.

Turles stood there not amused. Fasha and I stood next to Goku. Then Fasha, Goku and I got ready.

It was all three of us versus lone him.

Fasha formed energy in her hand as I did the same. Goku's hand twitched as he felt the energy.

Turles raised his arms into the air. Then the blue energy spawned in Goku's hand. Turles' scouter broke from the power all four of us had.

Then Turles leaned foreword and pushed energy out with both of his hands. I shot my energy ball as Fasha released her wave. To top off all our blast was Goku's spirit bomb. All five of the blast collided as both sides tried to come up on top.

Goku's spirit bomb pushed past Turles' blast as it allowed both of ours to follow behind it.

Then Turles erupted into bright light. Turles yelled as he felt the pure energy completely destroy his body. Then Turles trapped in the blast shot up towards the roof of the cavern.

Turles destroyed the roof as he traveled up the whole Tree of Might. Pure energy surged from the tree as it struggled to contain it. The tree split as the energy made it's way out.

The light was way too bright for me. I shielded my eyes as I still heard Turles' painful screams. Explosions sounded as the whole tree was turned into light.

As I opened my eyes I saw that bits of light were falling to Earth. The lights healed everything it touched.

I smiled as I saw Fasha next to me.

Fasha turned to me and smiled back.

We won. Finally…after all this fighting, we won.

* * *

Turles has been defeated by the might of the Spirit Bomb. Our heroes have finally changed fate and Fasha and Bardock are finally free of the control of Frieza. Now our heroes can finally rest easy. But what will become of Bardock and Fasha? Find out next time when our heroes get a happy revelation.


	13. Chapter 13: What I've Done

Time to finally finished this story. Time to finally have an ending.

* * *

Fasha POV

I looked at Bardock happy that I would be able to see his face once again.

I looked around as I saw that everyone was healed. I could finally experience peace.

I giggled aloud as I thought of this. I felt happy that I would finally be a woman.

I could finally stop hiding my true emotion. I could finally fall in love with the man I loved. I turned back to Bardock but saw he did share my happiness.

Bardock stared at the ground like something was troubling him. I scouted closer to Bardock to try and comfort him.

"Through all the fighting and turmoil…what's left Fasha? What have we got left now?" Bardock asked me.

I knew the perfect answer to that.

"Tomorrow Bardock. We've finally got a tomorrow." I said to him.

I reached and held Bardock's hand. Bardock squeezed my hand as he understood.

We both stared off as I saw a smile appear on Bardock's scarred face.

Bardock POV

After Fasha and my moment we went down to the river where everyone was.

Both of us joined our friends. Krillin scooped a bucket full of water by the river. Bulma and Master Roshi sat around the fire as Krillin brought the water.

"It's a good thing you finally came around at the end, Goku. For a minute you all had us worried sick." Bulma said to Goku.

"That's true but you fight like you are in a dancing contest. Is it too much to ask that you just use your dukes and punch it out?" Roshi said giving Goku a hard time.

Goku laughed at the old man's comment.

"You always said fighting with my head is the thing that wins the battle." Goku said tapping a stick on his head gesturing to his mind.

"You did a really good job back there, Icarus. I guess you are part of the group now so I have to ask. Do mind if I pet ya?" Oolong said to the dragon.

As Oolong put his finger in Icarus snapped at it and Oolong jumped back in surprise.

"That's great. He's just like Piccolo, everything for Gohan nothing for me. I wasn't thinking a dragon would like pork." Oolong said.

Then Icarus rubbed his nose against Gohan. Gohan started to laugh and then everyone joined in.

Everyone laughed happily as they finally won there hard fought battle. I smiled as I grabbed Fasha by the hand. She knew what I meant.

It was time to leave. Fasha and I got up from our position and walked away from the group. No one noticed as we walked away from our friends. We were about to walk into the forest when somebody got our attention.

"Bardock, Fasha…." Kakarot said from behind us.

Both of us turned around as we faced our son.

"I'm glad you guys helped us out. Without you we would have died." Goku said smiling.

"Thank you" Goku said to us. It was time to tell him the truth.

"Goku…" I said to him.

"We love you so much. Please stay happy and healthy." I said to him.

Goku looked confused.

"Goku, I am your father." I said telling the truth.

Goku looked like a combination of happiness of happiness and relief. Goku had tears in his eyes. Goku believed us.

"Thank you for not taking over this planet and showing us the error of our ways." I said to him.

"You have changed our race forever, you have finally showed us that life is beautiful." I said to him.

Fasha and Goku both had tears in there eyes.

"We will always be here Goku." I said to him as I turned looked him in the eyes.

"When ever you need us, just call." I said wrapping up my speech.

Then we disappeared as we moved hyper fast. As we ran through the forest I knew Fasha and I would be ready.

We would find the Dragon Balls and bring back our innocent friends. We had changed destiny.

In this farewell, there's no blood. Cause I've drawn regret from the truth. So now mercy can finally come and wash away what we have done.

I untied my blood soaked headband as we ran away.

I have faced myself and crossed out what I used to be. I have erased my old self. I clean my slate and begin a new. I start again and whatever pain may come I will continue on. Our dark past is done. Now I can see that life is beautiful.

This new beginning is because of Goku.

The weakest of us all has changed our race forever.

Thank you, my son.

Thank you for everything.

* * *

I loved writing this story. Now I can finally rest. X3 Thanks to everyone who read my story and made the journey. Very special thanks to daughterofrisingsun, Chimera prime, and PnutButtr for their reviews. Maybe I'll make a sequel (I'm still not sure about that.) Thanks for all the fun. I love you all. -NewBlood7


	14. A short note

Here's a short note for all you guys who read my other story.

I have decided to make a sequel to my Dragon Ball Z story.

I'm not saying which movie it will be off of. (It will be a secret.)

But I have started writing it and I will return to the world of FanFiction on July 1st.

I hope to see you all there; I can't wait to write again.

Thanks for being patient.

I will see you all on July 1st.

This is NewBlood7 sighing of. ;)


End file.
